Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort
by Not The Original
Summary: This takes place in Harry Potter's fifth year. Lord Voldemort has risen and Harry and Voldemort will meet again by the end of the year as usual...
1. The Threat

**__**

The Return of Lord Voldemort

This story takes place during Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort is returning to full swing and Harry's his first target…

Harry Potter stared out at the night sky. It was two minutes to his birthday and he was bored. He knew he should be grateful that he was alive to feel bored because Lord Voldemort, Harry's arch-enemy had returned to his old body and the world was once again in danger as it was thirteen years ago.

Harry couldn't help feeling bored. All the teachers, even Professor Snape hadn't given out homework in Cedric Diggory's memory and because they had jobs to do to work against Voldemort. Dumbledore had acknowledged the whole school of Voldemort's return at the Leaving Feast. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black had been sent to bring a few people to work against Voldemort. He had heard of the people Sirius had been sent to fetch. Remus Lupin, Harry's favorite Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Lupin would need all his skills now. Next, Mundungus Fletcher. Harry had never met him, but Mr. Weasley had mentioned him once in his second year. And another person named Arabella Figg. Harry had never met her or heard of her, but he had an uneasy feeling he had heard the name somewhere before. 

Harry sighed in exasperation and went of to his calendar He was to leave for the Weasleys' the next day. Harry flopped down on his bed and pulled up the covers and waited for sleep to claim for yet another night.

"HARRY! HAROLD JAMES POTTER GET YOUR UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BODY DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Harry's Aunt Petunia shrieked from the bottom stair. Harry groaned, rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 8 a.m. 

"COME ON BOY! YOUR BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!" his aunt hollered. Harry took a bath and came down and sat down on his chair. Suddenly, an owl swooped in and Harry ducked to avoid getting hit. It was a screech owl and attached to it's leg was a note and newspaper. Harry unfolded the note and read a very urgent letter form Ron Weasley. 

Harry-

I got this letter to you as soon as I read the newspaper. I know Dumbledore won't let this happen to you but still, just in case…

-Ron

Harry unfolded the paper and spat out his orange juice. The paper's headlines read:

****

Harry Potter believed to be exiled soon…

Harry nearly fainted. He read the _Daily Prophet _article:

Harry Potter is rumored to be banned from the wizarding, possibly along with Professor Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Rebeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin and Olympe Maxime, the giantess headmistress of the Beauxbatons Academy by the order of Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic. The reason behind this sudden decision is because Minister Fudge has decided that Harry Potter has become mentally unstable from his encounter with You-Know-Who when he was a baby. Potter and Dumbledore, as it seems are convinced that the Dark Lord has returned to power and are desperately trying to put the wizarding world in a mass panic. "I admit that the discovery of Barty Crouch Jr. being still alive was shocking, but really, that most certainly does not me that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned to our world once again. Honestly, the man was a lunatic. Believed that You-Know-Who was giving him orders. Potter and the others must be banished. However I am a fair man. I will put to a debate. It shall be decided by the end of this year,"

Harry turned pale. He knew Fudge hadn't believed him, but he had no idea that Fudge would take such drastic measures. And the worst part was that his fate already seemed decided. Fudge was the Minister of Magic and had power over Hogsmeade. Who in their right minds would go against him?

A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it. Gimme some reviews and I will work on the rest of the stories. No flaming allowed but constructive criticism is allowed. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling, but the plot, however, is all mine!

This is gonna be a series!

Year 5: Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort

Year 6: Harry Potter and the Days of Darkness

Year 7: Harry Potter and the End of Days


	2. Relana Rodano

A/N: Thank you for all your great reviews. I hope to make this a series.

To understand this story read Chapter 1

The Return Of Lord Voldemort

Part 2

Harry was still in shock when the Weasleys' came to pick him up. Mr. Weasley had his old Ford Anglia and Harry got confused. Mr. Weasley grinned when he saw the confusion on Harry's face and patted the car and said "Like it? Came back a week ago. I think it had enough of the Forbidden Forest, Harry,"

Harry gave Mr. Weasley a weak grin and Mr. Weasley saw the stress on his face and said quietly "Don't worry Harry. You won't get exiled. I talk to the boys at the Ministry. I think they'd prefer going against Fudge to have as a savior than suffer in the hands of You-Know-Who,"

Harry thanked him and got in the car. Fred and George were in the backseat with Ron and Ginny was in the front. She blushed when she saw Harry come in. Harry gave her a warm smile and Ginny's face turned even redder. 

Harry was quiet through out the whole trip to the Burrow, even though Fred, George, Ron and Mr. Weasley unsuccessfully tried to engage him in conversation.

Molly Weasley was waiting for the rest of the family to come home with Harry when they pulled in. They walked in without a word and Mrs. Weasley cheerfully greeted Harry who forced his face into a painful smile and said hello.

Harry had a good time with the Weasleys and Hermoine who turned up the next day that he forgot he problems until the day he had to go to Hogwarts. He stared at the castle, enjoying its appearance probably for the last time. Ron and Hermoine stopped and looked at him worriedly. "Harry?" Hermoine said gently placing her hands on his shoulders. He didn't answer her and kept looking, silently. Finally he looked down and gave her a small smile, but a real smile, nevertheless. 
     "Enjoying a last look, Potter?" a familiar drawling voice said behind him. Harry didn't have to turn around to see
    that the voice belonged to Draco Malfoy, Harry arch-enemy. Harry's father and Draco's father must have been bitter rivals too. In fact, if he just stretched his mind a bit, he could imagine himself as James Potter and Darco, Lucius Malfoy. Why not? Harry and Draco both looked like James and Lucius anyway and the Dark Days were upon them now, as it was all those years ago. 
"Eat dung, Malfoy," Harry answered coolly. Draco's cheeks flushed. 
     "Feel lucky that you're being banished and not killed, Potter. If you ask me, death is the only way to get rid of you," Draco said, and Ron turned red and glared.
"How dare you!" he snarled as he lunged for Draco but was held back by Harry and Hermoine. Draco laughed.
     "Believe it, Weasley. Potter has had the seeds of evil implanted that night the Dark Lord vanished. Now he's back and it's all your fault, Potter. It's either your dark heart makes you his second-in-command or he kills you. You have a choice. Either way, you put the world in peril. You're backed in a corner, Potter and your time for a decision is running out." Draco said in malicious, ugly whisper.
Harry glared and sneered at Draco. The other two looked at the disappearing figure of Malfoy. Then suddenly, shadows covered them. Harry frowned. Only Hagrid and Maxime could make their figures covered in their shadows, but that couldn't be right. He knew for a fact that Hagrid and Maxime were currently in the high mountains. He looked up in the sky. Ravens! Hundreds of them blocking the shine of the sun.
    
A/N: I know, I know. It takes until nighttime for the Hogwarts Express to take the students to Hogwarts, but this is an essential part of the story. Lets pretend there was a spell to take the train fast this year because Dumbledore thought Voldemort would attack.
Then one of them swooped down toward them and Ron yelled "Duck!" but Harry didn't get down fast enough. He raised his hand to smack the raven away and his hand got entangled with something it was holding. Harry thrashed around, hoping to get his hands untangled. He hit the raven and his hands got free and he saw a silver medallion in his hand. The other raven swooped to the aid of their kind. This time Harry was ready. He threw himself to the floor, narrowly missing the ravens sharp pointed beaks. In a second they were gone. Harry sighed in relef nd the three of them got up. Harry looked at the silver disc and tucked it away. 
     "Hello." A cheery voice said behind them. Harry, Ron and Hermoine turned around and saw a girl with orange hair and wearing maroon robes. She smiled at them. "I saw you in that raven attack. Are you hurt?" Suddenly Hermoine gasped and pointed at the girl and looked ready to scream. The girl's cheerful face was replaced by an alarmed look and in one swift motion, she grabbed Hermoine, smiled at Ron and Harry and said "Be right back," quickly. 
     The boys looked at the stranger and Hermoine conversing quietly, and Ron said suddenly, "Harry, what did Malfoy mean that it's your fault that You-Know-Who was back?" Harry looked at him and said "Nothing, you know that Malfoy says things that doesn't mean anything," in an alarmed voice.
"But he did mean something this time, Harry. Come on. You never told us why Cedric Diggory died in that third task or why Moody was so jumpy after the Tournament?"
     Harry pretended as if he hadn't heard what Ron said and continued to look at the girls as they talked. Ron frowned and felt hurt. Even Dumbledore hadn't told him and his family what happened to Harry and Cedric. The girls came back and Hermoine smiled. "What were you talking about?" Ron asked. 
Hermoine glared at him and said "That's personal, Ron,"
     The stranger smiled at the three of them and said "Hi, I'm Relana Rodano," 
Harry held his hand out and said "Hi I'm…"
     "I know who you are. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermoine Granger," she said, shaking Harry's hand. "I guess people consider me weird. It's because I prefer Ravenclaw to Gryffindor," she said, smiling again. 
"Come on, the Sorting is about to start," Ron said. Talking happily, the four friends made their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. The Big News

This is the third chapter of the return of Voldemort series. I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

**__**

The Return of Lord Voldemort 

Part 3

A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry but I deleted all my series so please all of you who reviewed them before, review again! Oh yeah, no flaming

Harry, Ron and Hermoine made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down. "I hope Relana makes it into Ravenclaw," Hermoine whispered to Harry and Ron. Harry nodded.

"Why, though?" Ron asked "Why did she want to go to Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor? This must be the first non-Slytherin I've met that doesn't want to be in Gryffindor." Hermoine stared at him in narrowed slits and replied coldly "That's none of your business, Ron,"

"But doesn't it seem weird?" Ron argued. Harry shrugged.

"She's weird remember. She said so herself. Besides, maybe she thinks of herself more of the brainy type. That was what Rowena Ravenclaw was known for. Her brains."

Ron crossed his arms across his chest and put one leg on top of the other "Well, good luck," he said simply, staring at Professor Flitwick, who brought out the old school Sorting Hat. Professor McGonagall stepped out to it and said in a clear voice 

"When I read out your names, please come to the Sorting Hat and try it. The hat shall sort you into one of these houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Good luck,"

The Sorting was finally over but Relana hadn't been called yet. Harry started to worry. Was something wrong. Did something so urgent come up that they had to postpone the Sorting? He knew he was being silly, but he had started to worry a lot easier lately. _And Fudge isn't exactly helping out, _he reminded himself. He had pushed the thought out of his head temporarily, but one word kept coming back to him. _Exiled_. 

Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster stood up and held his arms out and said in a clear voice, "Now there is one more student to sort and she is a fifth year and her name is Relana. But before we get into that, there are a few announcements. Due to your safety, we have decided that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will start a month early because as this years second to seventh years have heard last year, Lord Voldemort has returned. As an extra safety measure, students are now allowed to use magic during their summer vacation. Now, our previous Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad-Eye Moody has left for his quiet retirement, so I have hired a new teacher. He is the brother of a Defense teacher from four years ago. Please give a big hand to Professor Alexander Quirell." He said, clapping his hands, loudly. No one followed his lead. The Great Hall was filled with a stunned silence. Fred and George were gaping at Dumbledore. Crabbe and Goyle were looking more dumbstruck than usual. Harry and the other students in the Great Hall seemed to be at a loss for words. Even Draco Malfoy had lost his usual sneer and was staring at Dumbledore as if he was a complete lunatic. The teachers looked among themselves in confusion and horror. Obviously, they had not been told of such an arrangement. For the first time, Harry noticed that there was something different about the High Table. Snape and Hagrid were not there for one. And for another, their places were occupied by two other people. Quirrell was in the DADA seat while Snape's was occupied by a woman wearing a pale blue dress and had a very white face and Harry didn't know if it was natural, makeup or the fact that she was sitting next to the brother of a Death Eater. Hagrid's chair instead was occupied by a man who had auburn hair. 

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued "Now for your Potions mistress…"

"Wait a minute! You mean you're just going to let in the brother of a Death Eater who tried to bring You-Know-Who immortality and tried to kill Harry at the same time?!" Fred Weasley yelled angrily. Dumbledore looked at him in exasperation and said "Mr. Weasley, I assure you that Quirell, no matter what his brother decided to do for a living, is no more a Death Eater than you or I," the old mage said. He turned back to the students, leaving Fred standing there stunned and continued, "Now, may I introduce your new Potions mistress, Professor Luna," this time the whole Hall clapped and Porfessor Luna curtsied. Now Dumbledore said "And may I introduce our old Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, who has decided to take over while Hagrid has left." Professor Kettleburn stood up and bowed. Professor Kettleburn was the old CMC teacher before Hagrid.

Dumbledore sat down and said loudly "On with the Sorting!" 

Relana walked up to the hat and put it on her head, and the Sorting Hat acted with pure shock to be used by her. After it muttered some things to her, it yelled "RAVENCLAW!" The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs clapped. Harry hadn't expected the Slytherins to _but the Ravenclaws are acting rude to Relana, _Harry thought. At least that was what he thought before he saw the Ravenclaws gaping in shock at Relana.


	4. The Heir of Gryffindor

A/N: All right, part four is up. Harry threatened to be exiled, Hagrid, Maxime and Snape's gone and three new… well two new one old teacher, Kettleburn come to Hogwarts. Enjoy.

**__**

The Return Of Lord Voldemort Part 4

Harry shut his eyes tight. There was a light shining through his eyelids. He groaned and pulled the covers over him. Ron stood above him, annoyed. His hands were on his hips and he wore a scowl on his face. "Harry! Come on! We're gonna be late!"

Harry moaned in response. Ron sighed. "HARRY POTTER! GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" he yelled. "Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry mumbled half-asleep. Ron clapped his hand to his mouth in horror. "Oh my god, Harry!" he said, trying to stifle his laughter.

Harry, now fully awake, realized what he had called Ron and started giggling. Soon, the two of them were laughing and Harry got up and changed and they left for the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermoine and Relana were having breakfast when Harry and Ron walked in. "Relana!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you doing here? The Ravenclaw table is over there!" Relana rolled her eyes and said "Forget it Ron. Hermoine couldn't get me outta here, you're not gonna make me move. Besides, that Ravenclaw table is so inaccurate. Rowena Ravenclaw preferred red herself, but Godric got dibs on it first. So, Rowena had to settle for her second favorite color instead. Blue. But now I'm getting the red for once. Just for today. Deal with it." She said, ending the argument. Harry rolled his eyes as he sat down between Ron and Hermoine and said "Perfect. It's Hermoine all over again. Only this time, a Ravenclaw." Relana seemed to have ignored him and continued "Did you know that Godric and Rowena were dating, by the way?"

Hermoine on the other hand chose not to ignore Harry and smacked his arm.

***

Professor Luna was a wonderful relief from Professor Snape. Dainty with good comments for everyone, she didn't favor anyone Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slaytherin.

Professor Kettleburn was quite a good teacher. He knew a lot about the Magical Creatures. This lesson, they learned about Haliocs, little fluffy creatures that had a penetrating stare that could freeze people for a few minutes, while it made it's escape. When a Halioc thought that Neville was trying to hurt it, that it's light yellow eyes turned poisonous green and froze Neville within seconds and ran away. Harry was vaguely reminded about the victims of the Basilisk he destroyed in his second year. 

Professor Quirell, on the other hand, reminded Harry every bit of Snape. He was cold towards every house, even Slytherin, but he was especially hard on Harry, obviously blaming him for his brother's death. He gave Harry detention every time because his work was too unsatisfactory, even though it was every bit as good as Ron or Hermoine's. "Just because this most probably your last year at Hogwarts and even the wizarding world, Potter, doesn't give the right to slack off. Especially in my class." Quirell announced for the whole class to hear one lesson.

* * *

"One whole year with a Death Eater, I can't believe Dumbledore did this to us," Fred complained one day. Hermoine frowned. "Fred, you can't possibly know that," she said. George snorted. "Are you kidding? He hates us! And he's being especially beastly to Harry,"

Hermoine turned on him now. "That's because he knows that Harry was responsible for his brother's death. Of course he would be bitter to Harry," she said defiantly. 

"Come on, Herm, why are you defending him? You know we hate his guts. You do too," Ron chided her "Of course I hate him," Hermoine admitted. "I'm just saying that we shouldn't judge him as a Death Eater just because his brother chose to be one five years ago,"

Relana nodded. "I agree with Herm. Who knows? Maybe he took his brother's decision as a personal insult and four years later training as an Auror or something. I mean, come on. If he really came to avenge your dead DADA teacher, why wait four years to come to Hogwarts?" Relana had once again joined the Gryffindors

"Well, there's a simple explanation for that," George replied, putting his elbow on the table, having done with dinner. Everyone looked at him and waited eagerly. "Well, Heaven knows what happened last year. Harry won't even talk about it and Dumbledore won't answer our questions, saying that Harry will if he wants to tell us and…"

"What's your point?" Fred interjected impatiently. George said "Anyway, somehow You-Know-Who came back and Quirell probably went to him and didn't attack before He came back because he was afraid Harry would kill him too, so he waited until You-Know-Who would give him powers of protection,"

They nodded in agreement. George's story made sense. Just then, Harry walked in, exhausted. "That bloody git made me do the whole trophy room until even he started shining," Harry informed them wearily as he sat down. That idiot is a slave-driver,"

* * *

Harry got into the covers of his bed. He was so tired. Even the Dursleys didn't treat him this way. Before he got in, he saw the silver disk he had taken from the ravens. Below it was a note in small, neat handwriting:

Harry Potter-
    This disk is not a normal disk. It has the spirit of Godric Gryffindor, who was a great warrior, inside. Wear it and have his strength and skill alongside yours. Only his heir can use this. Use it to fight Voldemort. You will need it. Good luck

Harry frowned. Him? The Heir of Gryffindor? He sighed and put the medallion on. And screamed. A raging inferno surrounded him. Harry screamed again. He caught fire. He couldn't do much but moan by now. He was burning, burning, burning…

A/N: Whoa a cliffie. What happens to the famous Harry Potter? Who sent the note? Will Quirell avenge his brother? Stay tuned.


	5. Voldemort's Attack

A/N: Thanks for those great reviews. I hope you keep 'em comin'!

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 5

Harry sank down on his bed, feeling faint. He had been caught in a wall of fire. He had been sure he was going to die. He clutched his arm in fear. What if this was something sent by Voldemort or the Death Eaters? He put a finger to the medallion. It was warm. He took his finger off and when he put it back on the center, it was cool again.

Harry sighed. He had so many questions running through his head right now. Was he really the Heir of Gryffindor? Who wrote him that note? Not Dumbledore, surely. The mage's handwriting was completely different. How would this medallion help him fight Voldemort? At least this person had dared to say his name. Harry only knew of four people that bold. Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and himself. He sighed again and took off the medallion. He'd figure it all out tomorrow.

*

Harry moaned as he woke up the next morning. _School really shouldn't be at such an ungodly hour, _he thought to himself as he took of his pajamas and stepped into the shower.

"Morning sunshine," Fred greeted him cheerfully. Harry groaned again "Fred, if you're going to be so perky in the morning, I'll make sure you never get to see Graduation Day."

"Okay, so not-so-cheerful…" Fred trailed off at the look Harry gave him. Harry sat down on a chair and Relana greeted him hello before sitting down.

"Relana, do you plan to spend the rest of your life at the Gryffindor table?" Harry snapped. Relana shrugged "Maybe," she said in that maddeningly cheerful tone Harry hated to hear in the mornings.

*

"So then what happened?" Ron asked curiously. Harry shrugged. "Ron, it was a vision. A really scary one at that," "But who'd try to kill you?" Hermoine asked. Ron and Harry stared at her.

Hermoine shrugged apologetically, "Sorry, other than You-Know-Who?" 

"Hmm… let me think… Ooh, I know! How about Death Eaters, Slytherins, Professor Quirell…" Harry said sarcastically, but was cut off at the mention of Quirell's name by Hermoine,

"For God's sake! We don't know for sure that Quirell's a Death Eater!" Hermoine said loudly. "Well, what more proof do you need? Quirell dies and suddenly his brother comes to Hogwarts and it's obviously to kill Harry…" Ron stated.

"Four years, Ron! It's been four years since Quirell died! Let. It. Go!" Hermoine said. 

"What if he was on his way over here right now?" Ron asked shuddering.

"That's not funny, Ron. That's evil." Hermoine stated. "I wish that whole horrible year didn't happen,"

*

Lord Voldemort rode his Dark Horse to his destination. He had been riding for so long that he had lost track. Finally, he saw it. He stopped in front of his castle. Smiling viciously, he got off the horse and into the castle. The cold wind blew at his face. He drew out his wand. Then he went inside.

"WHERE IS HE!?" he roared livid with anger. "WHERE IS THAT COWARDLY FOOL? WHERE IS IGOR KARKAROFF? He drew out his wand. Students screamed. Some cried. Others were stunned that the Dark Lord was back.

Voldemort drew back his wand, understanding. Karkaroff was gone. This was just like him. He drew a very cruel smile. "Don't tell me he has left you all here by your lonesome?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Very well. The coward will see what he gets for leaving the school in the hands of mere children." With that. He pointed his wand at a male student and yelled "_Avada Kedavra!_" The student died as he hit the floor. Students screamed and backed away from the Dark Lord.

*

When he left, all that was left of Durmstrang was ruins. Very few students had gotten out in time because the Voldemort had been busy murdering their fellow schoolmates. "Where will we go now?" a girl wailed. Her sister had been one of the firsts to be killed.

"To Hogwarts. You-Know-Who would never dare go there. Professor Dumbledore said we would be welcomed back anytime along with Beauxbatons. And Harry Potter is there. He will protect us!" Viktor Krum shouted, desperately trying to get the small group into order. They murmured in agreement. Hogwarts was their best bet so far.

So with Krum in the lead, what was left of the students of the Durmstrang Academy made their way to Hogwarts, London on their broomsticks, hoping against hope that Voldemort wouldn't attack again. They weren't sure if they could survive another encounter with him.

A/N: There! I'm finished with Part 5. Durmstrang is definitely done. I know, I know. Viktor is seventeen and should have graduated, but lets pretend that Hogwarts and Durmstrang have different years. Either that or that Krum decided to try and help the students until they got Durmstrang back on its feet without Karkaroff! Part 6 up soon


	6. The Wrong Death

A/N: Durmstrang's destroyed and Voldemort's out looking for Karkaroff. Meanwhile, the students are going to Hogwarts. If you're new here and haven't read my series, WHERE WERE YOU?!

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 6

**__**

Harry settled down on his seat at the dinner table. He waited patiently for the food to appear. Finally it did. Before he could pile up his golden plate with it. Dumbledore stood up and held his out, as if asking them to wait.

"Students," he said grimly. "a terrible thing has happened. Lord Voldemort has attacked the Durmstrang School. Very few students have gotten out alive. The reason of this attack was because Voldemort was searching for Igor Karkaroff who left his students after the Third Task last year. Igor is still alive. Unfortunately, most of the Durmstrang students are not. I must now ask you to them a silent prayer to them,"

The news was met by a heavy silence, except for the gasps at Voldemort's attack and his name. Everyone in the Great Hall bowed their heads. When they looked up again, Dumbledore said quietly "I promised that everyone would be welcome back to Hogwarts. Pleas make the Durmstrang students feel welcome now." With that he stepped back and Durmstrang students walked out of the shadows sullenly. There were very few of them Harry counted only forty or fifty students, some he met last year, some he hadn't. The Slytherins made way for them, some smiling and hoping that Krum would join them.

__

They're horrible, Harry thought. _The students have been through a terrible ordeal and all they can do is hope that Krum will sit next to them._ Krum and his company however ignored them and several of them sat with the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. Most of them however, sat with the Gryffindors, feeling safer sitting in the same table with Harry.

Krum sat down next to Harry. "I'm sorry." Harry whispered. "It must have been horrible," Krum nodded and smiled thinly at Harry. "Thank you for grieving for my friends," he said quietly. Harry put his hand on top of Krum's and said softly, "Hey, we're friends, all of us are," he said gesturing the Hall with his hand. "We have to stick together." He squeezed Krum's hand reassuringly and after a while Krum squeezed his back, and the two friends smiled at each other.

***

"Can you believe what happened to Durmstrang?" Seamus Finnigan asked Harry as they were getting into bed. Harry nodded. "It definitely seems like something Voldemort would do. Seamus flinched at Voldemort's name but overlooked it.

"Yeah but it just seems so cruel," Seamus said, sitting on top of his bed. Harry laughed bitterly. "Yeah, but what else would you expect from him?" he questioned. He would have included Ron into the conversation, but it was late and Ron, Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas were all fast asleep. Only Harry and Seamus were wide awake. 

Seamus sighed unhappily. "Absolutely nothing else," he replied. "I would expect nothin else from him. Harry nodded. "All we can do now is promise the Durmstrangs that it will be all right and hope that we can keep that promise.

Seamus slumped down on his bed unhappily and said "I seriously doubt that. Harry, can I ask you a question?" "You just did, but yeah, sure," Harry said. 

"What exactly happened in the third task. I mean, how did You-Know-Who come back? Why did Diggory die?" Harry was silent for a while and then replied, "Seamus, that's kind of a touchy subject,"

Seamus nodded "Okay," he said "Goodnight Harry,"

"Goodnight Seamus,"

After a while, Harry fell into a troubled sleep. He had a dream and which included Voldemort. Voldemort destroying Dumstarng, firing the Dark Mark in the sky. Voldemort telling Wormtail to sneak into Hogwarts. Harry tossed and turned. Finally, his scar started hurting so badly, that he woke up and heard a voice.

"This one, I think," someone was muttering. "Yes, too bad my memory of what this place looks like is gone, but I think I have the right bed. There was a soft _thud _and the next sound that followed it was a feeble "Urk!" Harry became alarmed and opened the hangings of his bed and put his glasses on and saw… Wormtail.

"What are you doing!?" Harry asked. Wormtail jumped and spun around. When he saw Harry, he dropped his jaw. He looked over at the bed his was closest at and said "Oh, dear," Harry advanced on him and within moments, Wormtail was gone; but Harry knew that he hadn't Disapparated. He dived, trying to catch the worm-tailed rat which the short bald man had transformed. 

With a squeak, Wormtail ran out of his grasp and into a corner. Harry cornered him and the rat ran through his legs. Harry chased him, but Wormtail climbed out the open widow which he had gotten into. Harry looked out the window, searching for a trace of his intruder. 

Nothing. Harry sighed. Then he frowned. His dream told him that Voldemort ordered Wormtail to kill him. But Wormtail had gotten to the wrong bed as he didn't remember what the room was like. He stepped over to the bed Wormtail had looked into and pushed the curtains away and immediately wished he hadn't.

Neville Longbottom was sprawled there on his bed, cold and lifeless, eyes closed. Harry saw a small knife in Neville's chest. It had been plunged into his heart. Wet, warm, red blood was spreading the white sheets of Neville's bed. A foul stench invaded Harry's nose. Neville was already starting to rot.


	7. The Visit form Sirius Black

A/N: Part 7. Harry and Seamus were talking about Voldemort's attack on Durmstrang and before you know it, Wormtail turns up! Anyway, Read and Review!

**__**

Harry Potter and the Rteurn of Lord Voldemort part 7

"Come now Dumbledore! The boy was found standing over Longbottom's bed when his friends woke up. Surely you know he did it!" Cornelius Fudge exclaimed, standing up form his seat.

"Cornelius, SIT DOWN!" Professor McGonagall snapped. She, Cornelius Fudge and Professor Dumbledore were all at Dumbledore's office, discussing about the death of Neville Longbottom. Cornelius was stubbornly saying that all the proof clearly pointed to Harry, while Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall was just as stubbornly denying his proof.

Dumbledore said calmly, "Cornelius, I'm afraid I just don't see it your way. Harry could have just as easily been in shock that another close one has been murdered, that was stood there, stunned,"

"Well what do you think happened? How did Harry know that his friend had been murdered in the first place?" Fudge asked defiantly. 

"You don't pay attention, do you Fudge? Potter has already told us that he heard someone come in. When he tried to get him, the intruder turned into a rat and escaped out the window," McGonagall said, exasperatedly.

"Well I have checked the Animagi List, and not one of the people listed that can turn into a rat," Fudge said. Professor McGonagall was slowly losing her patience with the dim-witted Minister.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, FUDGE! DO TRY TO KEEP UP! IF YOU COULDN'T FIND RAT IN THE LIST, THE PERSON IS OBVIOUSLY AN UNREGISTED ANIMAGUS! USE YOUR HEAD!" Professor McGonagall yelled, having finally lost her cool.

Cornelius looked at her with surprise. Dumbledore held his hands up, as if it would stop the two of them form ripping each other apart. McGonagall was breathing heavily, shaking with rage, while Fudge glared at her.

"I have a simple solution to this problem," he informed them, when they had finally calmed down. 

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Veritaserum," he replied.

***

Remus Lupin frowned in confusion as he heard a distant roar form his house. He ran out to the front and looked at disbelief as a certain flying motorcycle lowered down on his lawn.

Sirius Black pulled off his helmet and grinned at the look on Lupin's face. "Sirius," Lupin hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"What, no hello?" Sirius asked, his grin widening at Lupin's glare. Lupin sighed "What are you doing here, Sirius?" Lupin asked again, his features softening as he gazed at his long lost friend.

Sirius' face turned grim. "Bad news, Moony. The Triwizard Tournament was a setup. Voldemort kidnapped Harry and he's back to power," he informed Lupin. Lupin somehow managed to take this all in without fainting. 

"With Wormtail's help, of course?" Lupin asked, knowing but dreading the answer. Sirius' face darkened and he nodded, gritting his teeth. Lupin sighed. "We should've ignored Harry and killed him straight away," he mumbled, unhappily.

Sirius nodded again, sadly. Lupin knew that Harry meant the world to him, and that the fact that Harry had been harmed was killing him, especially when he couldn't be there to help Harry, or at least be there with him.

Sirius looked up, reluctantly. "Lupin, we need your help. Especially Harry," he whispered softly. Remus nodded. "I've met Arabella and Mundungus already. They're helping." Sirius said again, tangles of his long, black hair falling down his face.

Lupin looked at him, determination and resoloution etching his face. Before Sirius told him, he already knew what to do. It was up to him to do it. The two of them walked back into the house, waiting for the other two of their number to join them.


	8. The Halloween Ball

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return Of Lord Voldemort Part 9

"So many murders. There's been so many murders and it's just Halloween." Harry murmured, as he got ready for the Halloween Feast.

"What?" Ron asked. He was standing on the other side of the room. "Just thinking about… you know… Neville." Harry muttered, looking away. Ron sighed sympathetically. "Harry, Neville's death wasn't your fault. No one's death was your fault."

Harry looked into his eyes and said softly, "Then why do I feel so bad inside?" Ron shrugged hopelessly. 

"Because you take it upon yourself, I guess," he replied. 

"Yeah, but Ron! So many people have died, and it's just the beginning of the school year. I mean, think about it. If this continues, everyone on earth will be dead before this year's Graduation Day! And it's all my fault!" Harry said, his voice rising.

"Harry, don't worry. Everything will work out. You'll see. They always do. Everything's going to be fine," Ron said, trying to calm him down.

"Oh yeah? Tell that to Cedric and the dead Durmstrang kids." Harry said bitterly.

***

Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked into the Great Hall. Relana met them there, grinning excitedly. "Hey guys! Isn't this great!? I tell you, I've never seen such magnificent decorations." She squealed happily. A few bats flew past them.

"Look! Live bats! How cool is that?" she asked, grinning form ear to ear, pointing at them. Harry and Ron stared and Hermoine smiled. "Wait till you see the school at Christmas," she informed Relana.

"You've been drinking coffee, haven't you?" Harry asked, still staring. Relana nodded. "How great is that taste? It makes me feel so young!" she exclaimed. The boys stared again. 

Coffee? Taste great? "Relana, you are young. You're only fifteen!" Harry said. "Shall we go in? We're blocking the way," Hermoine suggested, hastily changing the subject. Relana nodded and they walked in.

Hogwarts had outdone itself again. The Great Hall was magnificent. The pumpkins were enchanted to say 'Happy Halloween!' whenever anyone walked by. Bats crowded the enchanted ceiling. The suits of armors were gone and instead of them, their places were taken by

"Shadow Creatures!" Hermoine squealed. The class had learned about Shadow Creatures at their last Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn walked in. "Hello, gentlemen, ladies. Have you your dates?" he asked.

Harry frowned. "Dates?" he asked, confused.

"Certainly," Kettleburn said smiling, "Don't tell me you haven't heard. All fifth years can bring dates, if they wish. If you do bring a date or meet one here, you can dance if you want."

"Whose your date?" Ron inquired. Kettleburn smirked. "Professor Luna," he grinned. "Have fun kids," he added, as Professor Luna entered the Hall and walked away with her.

"Well, that's surprising," Harry said staring after the two. Ron and Hermoine walked off in search of dates. Harry turned to Relana. "Will you be my date?" they asked each other in unison. 

They laughed at their alike ways of thinking. Harry held out his arm, and Relana took it. They met Fred and George. Fred was holding Angelina Johnson's hand and George was holding Alicia Spinnet's.

They met Dean and Seamus. "Hey, who's your date?" Harry asked Seamus. "Dean," he answered immeadiately.

Harry frowned. "Dean?!" he asked, confused. Dean smiled and nodded.

(A/N: If you don't like M/M slash, don't worry. The book's called Harry Potter not Dean and Seamus. I'm not so crazy about homosexuals, either, but my sister said that I was close-minded when I became disgusted by Willow's relationship with Tara in Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, so this is to prove her wrong! Ha! So there!)

Relana smiled. "Goodbye, you two. Have a lovely time," she teased lightly. Seamus smiled. "Your girl's hot too, Harry. What is it with you getting the good ones, even when you are late?"

***

Hagrid and Maxime climbed the mountains and finally reached the top. Hagrid, brushed the sweat off his forehead. "The mountains just had to be Unapparatable, didn' it?" he growled.

"It doez not matter, 'agrid. You cannot Apparate, anywayz," Maxime said, dusting herself off. Hagrid ignored her and said, "Hey, look! It's the village!" Maxime looked up and exclaimed "It iz 'uge!"

The two of them made their way to the giants town in the mountains. Hagrid whispered to her, "It's up to us now," Maxime nodded, but didn't say anything. Hagrid rapped on the door of one of the doors. Silence. He knocked again.

The door swung open and a giant stepped out. Hagrid gasped. This giant was one he vaguely remembered. One he never expected to see again. One he thought was dead. "Mum!" he rasped.


	9. Harry's First Kiss

A/N: Hi, before the story, I'd like to apologize for my mistake in Chapter 9. I erased it because I made it HP and the RoV Part 8, but it didn't go away on the web-page. Anyway, sorry and enjoy part 10. ***mutters: That's the last time I use the school computers to update my fics***

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 10

Fridwulfa spun the giant spoon around in the giant cup of coffee. She sat down with Hagrid and Maxime and offered them each a cup. Hagrid took his, but didn't keep his eyes off his mother.

"Do you remember this my son?" Fridwulfa said finally, pulling a picture off a table. She handed it to Hagrid. Hagrid accepted it and looked at the picture. It was one of his mother and his tiny father and Hagrid as a baby.

"Yeah, I remember it," Hagrid said, hoarsely. His father had kept it in the house, until he had finally died in Hagrid's second year at Hogwarts. Fridwulfa nodded in satisfaction. 

Maxime cleared her throat, trying to catch Hagrid's attention. Finally, Hagrid loked up from the picture and said "Mum, we came 'ere for a reason. We have to ask the giants something."

"Yes," Maxime said. "We have a problem. 'e-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named 'as returned. "Albus Dumbly-dorr needs our 'elp."

"And what exactly is your request?" Fridwulfa asked her, her arms crossed around her chest. Maxime looked at Hagrid and then continued

"We want to extand the 'and of friendship. We want you to come to 'Ogwarts wit' us," she replied in a throaty purr.

"If yeh' don', mum, You-Know-Who will come and ask you to join him again. The Dark Days will return and I don' think Harry Potter can stop him again. Please come," Hagrid said desperately.

The two half-giants waited for Fridwulfa's answer, staring at her, while she stalled to think about her answer. Her eyes darted from Hagrid to Maxime and then back to Hagrid again, and she chewed her lip, making up her mind.

***

Harry and Relana danced wonderfully that night. Relana made a wonderful date and relief from Parvati Patil, who was staring daggers at him as he danced. Parvati wasn't the only glaring that night. Harry caught a glimpse of Krum, who was watching Hermoine and her date with narrowed eyes. 

The music stopped and Harry and Relana stepped out of the dance floor, sweating lightly from all the dancing and laughing giddily. Harry wiped away his sweaty brow. Ron came up to him. "What's so funny?" he inquired. 

"Nothing, Ron. We're just really dizzy," Relana said, as she undid her bun and let her long, dark red hair fall out. "Who's your date?" Harry asked. Ron turned glum. "No one," he said. Everyone's either taken or considers me a geek."

To try and him up, Harry said lightly, "Hey, look on the bright side, at least you don't have Padma Patil again."

"Yeah, but Padma Patil is better than having no one. Even Dean and Seamus have someone. Each other. Did you know that. I never thought that they'd be gay." Ron said.

"We know. We met them," Relana said dryly.

"Yeah, but think of the benefits of not having a girl for a date." Harry said desperately, "I mean, you won't have a girl whining, or complaining, or yelling at you or boring you to death and ditching you if you don't want to do something she does, or…" 

Relana cleared her throat. Harry grinned meekly. "If you want to just examine our bad points and talk about them, next time make sure a girl's not beside you," Relana said. Harry grinned again, and Relana smiled.

***

"It will be put to a vote between our people," Fridwulfa said finally. Maxime let out her breath and Hagrid sighed in relief. By the expression on her face, Hagrid and Maxime were sure that Fridwulfa would refuse their offer.

Fridwulfa stood up and said. "I will call a meeting tonight. You two should stay here and get some rest." Hagrid nodded and he and Maxime stood up as well. "I'm sorry," Fridwulfa said. "But I don't have any beds to spare,"

"Zat is okay," Maxime said. "We shall stay at ze hotel further in ze village," Fridwulfa nodded curtly and the three of them headed out the door. Fridwulfa opened it for Hagrid and Maxime and the two of them stepped out. 

After saying their goodbyes, the half-giants left for the hotel. The decision of the giants rested on Hagrid's and Maxime's arguments and debates on why they should go back to Hogsmeade. And if the giants agreed, there would be the problem of hiding them form the rest of the town. Especially Fudge. This task was going to be hard, if not impossible.

***

Harry and Relana stepped out of the school and into the gardens. Relana smiled. They had gone through more dances and were both exhausted, but happy. "You are quite a dancer," Relana commented.

Harry blushed. "Thanks, you're not so bad, yourself." Relana blushed this time.

Harry and Relana got past the bushes and sat down on a bench. He sighed softly. The two of them gazed at the calm night. "Well, this dance was much more successful than the Yule Ball last year," Harry said out loud.

Relana allowed herself a small smile. Soon, Harry and her were leaning closer and closer. Before Harry knew what was happening, he and Relana were kissing each other. The world faded away as Harry and Relana continued to kiss.

A/N: Okay, that's part 10. Not much drama, but I like it. And for you reviewers who don't want to sign in, I've toggled my stories to allow Anonymous Reviews, so enjoy!


	10. The Three Tasks

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 11

Severus Snape walked into the circle formed by the Death Eaters. Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Well, well, Severus Snape," Voldemort said as he approached. "You say you want to join me and the Death Eaters back, do you?"

"Yes master," Snape said quietly, his head down. It was a rule of Voldemort's to never look him in the eye, much less his face, unless for extreme measures. Voldemort looked back at him with narrowed… slits.

"And why, Severus, should I take you back in after you went to Albus Dumbledore for a job, after my downfall with Harry Potter?" the Dark Lord asked.

"I have been a spy, sir, and have been keeping track of Hogwarts as the Potions master. I especially kept a watchful eye on Harry Potter since he enrolled here."

"What good does that do me?" Voldemort roared, getting angrier by the minute. 

"My lord. I beg of you. You are most merciful," Snape said "Take me back to the Dark Side. Take me back to the side that will destroy the Light,"

__

This isn't going to work, Snape thought. _I made a terrible mistake returning to Him. He's going to kill me, like he did Lily and James and so many others. Murder me in cold blood._

Voldemort looked thoughtfully at the man that was bowing down to him at his feet. He raised his extraordinary thin and long finger to his chin. If he redeemed Snape and admitted him into the Circle, would he be betrayed again?

***

Remus Lupin walked through the Forbidden Forest. The sun would set soon. He needed to find them, quickly. Behind him, Hogwarts gleamed magnificently against the dying sun, like a jewel. A jewel of hope.

__

The sun won't be the only thing dying if you don't get a move on, Lupin told himself. He only had a few minutes. He quickly ran deeper into the forest. Soon, night came. Remus felt the Transformation coming on. 

It didn't matter. He was far enough form Hogwarts, and close enough to his goal. A howl picked up. Remus walked in deeper into the forest. Finally he found them. The ones who had cursed him to this life. The werewolves. They surrounded the normal wolves. 

Lupin walked into the meeting place and howled long and deep to get their attention. The wolves turned around. _Who are you, _one of them asked

__

One of you

Apparently. Why do you seek us?

I need help. The humans need help.

We do not help humans.

You must. You are part-human, werewolf,

Touch'e. What do the humans need of us?

He is back. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned. The Apocalypse is upon us once again. Will you help us?

What is in it for us?

Help, and you actually survive to hunt another night.

Is that a threat?

No, merely a warning. It is the Dark Lord who threatens you. I am one who is not willing to give up without a fight. Together, we might be able to defeat him.

The wolves seemed to consider this. Lupin awaited their answer. They bowed their heads down, as if discussing their decision.

*

Hagrid and Maxime walked out of the hotel, feeling fully refreshed. "All right," Maxime whispered. "This is it."

Hagrid nodded. His mum had called, telling him that the giants were meeting tonight to discuss their decision. He squared his shoulders and started walking. Finally, he saw a bonfire. The meeting place of the giants. 

The giants were assembled and Fridwulfa was standing on top of a huge stage. "My friends!" she roared, catching everyone's attention. "I asked you to gather here today because I have an announcement to make," she continued. Everyone watched her intently.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned." The stadium was filled with gasps. The Dark Lord's return was obviously new to them. "I must now ask you to put yourselves to a vote." Fridwulfa informed them. "How many of you consider joining him again…"

Many hands raised up. "THINK OF YOUR ANSWER!" Fridwulfa yelled over the whispers. "We have all chosen the wrong side before and see what has happened. We have been banished by Fudge! Do you want to make that same mistake again?"

The giants seemed to be considering this. A few hands fell down, but many were still raised. Fridwulfa took a deep breath. "and how many of you have decided on joining Albus Dumbledore?" she continued

Hands rose up, Fridwulfa's among them, but the fact remained that many had decided to join Lord Voldemort once again. Fridwulfa and the rest who favored Dumbledore and Harry walked towards Hagrid and Maxime. "Let's go," the giantess said to them quietly. "I think it's time we met Dumbledore and Harry Potter,"

*

"No," Voldemort said curtly. "I shall not accept you, Severus," 

Snape's jaw dropped in shock. "I will not have you betray me again," and with that, the Dark Lord turned to the Death Eaters and said shortly "Kill him,"

Lord Voldemort walked out of the meeting place. Severus was a spy. He must have been a spy. He'd warn Dumbledore and Harry Potter about his plans for world domination. Nothing would stand in his way. Nothing! Not even the Potter child…


	11. Escape from the Dark Forest

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 11

Cornelius Fudge walked to the doors of the Great Hall with Minerva McGonagall and Prof. Dumbledore. It was nearly a month since the death of Neville Longbottom and Fudge was eager and determined to get the truth out of Harry Potter, who he assumed the murderer.

He put his hand on the brass doorknob, but Professor McGonagall slapped it away. "You are not coming," she snapped. He frowned in confusion.

"I'm afraid she's right, Cornelius. If you come, who knows what chaos could happen? Our… murderer could escape." Dumbledore said. Cornelius crossed his arms over his chest and stared bad-naturedly at the pair of them.

"There's no use sulking. You are not coming in with us," McGonagall said and that was that. Professor Luna suddenly came rushing up to them form the dungeons.

"Done, Albus, Minerva," she said handing Dumbledore a bottle of clear liquid. Dumbledore smiled and took it. "Thank you, Alona," he informed her. Professor Luna nodded and opened the door and strode in, smiling at the students. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in after her.

Fudge tried to get in, but McGonagall put a hand in front of him and said "Ah ah. No following. This is private business, Fudge," 

"Minerva, I am the Minister of…" Fudge started angrily, but Professor McGonagall snapped "You are the Minister of Nothing! You have no business here at Hogwarts, Fudge. And don't take that tone with me. You may be all scary and tough for those who are afraid of you, but I most certainly am not! Now OUT!"

Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in and headed straight to the Gryffindor table where Harry was. "Harry," Dumbledore said kindly. "do you think that you could drink this for a bit?" Harry stared at the bottle of clear liquid.

"Vetritaserum?" he asked uncertainly. Professor McGonagall was about to ask him how he knew, but then remembered that he had witnessed it at work on Barty Crouch Jr.

He took the bottle, stared at it and drank it.

*

Snape backed away from the advancing Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy drew out his wand and Snape cornered Snape into a tree. Voldemort smiled cruelly. "Goodbye Severus," he said. "Now! KILL HIM!" he roared. The Death Eaters didn't need to be told twice. Soon all of them had their wands out.
    Snape hit the tree trunk and stared. As the Death Eaters came closer, he disappeared with a _pop! _
    The Death Eaters and Voldemort stared. A roar of confusion erupted from the Death Eaters. Voldemort raised his skeletal-like hands and screamed for quiet or he'd kill them all. Silence was immediately resumed. "W-what happened Master?" Goyle asked, trembling.
"That fool! That miserable wretch!" Voldemort yelled realizing what had happened. 
"The Death Eaters stared at him in confusion. "Bastard used the Doubling Charm," the Dark Lord said to his dim-witted followers. The Death Eaters immediately understood. The Doubling Charm was a complex spell which, like the Unforgivable Curses, could only be done by a powerful witch or wizard. The only ones known to have done it were Death Eaters, Aurors, Albus Dumbledore, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor and Voldemort himself.
The Doubling Charm created one more person like you which would perform tasks which you asked him to for a certain amount of time. Snape had obviously used it so because he must have suspected something like this to happen.
"We cannot let Severus escape! I will not have anyone escape me! We shall find high and low for him!" he yelled for the Death Eater to hear. He turned around and turned back to find them staring at him. "Go," he said in an almost whining voice. The Death Eaters left.
When they were gone, a small rat came scurrying to Voldemort. The Dark Lord smiled. The rat was a worm-tailed rat. He had three legs made of flesh and bone, but one of silvery steel. Wormtail. The rat transformed into a man who looked like a balding baby.
"Wormtail," Voldemort said looking at his follower. "Did you do it? Did you kill Harry Potter?"
Wormtail got to the floor and bowed to his Master's feet. "N-no my lord," he whimpered. He had expected Voldemort to hit him or yell at him, but instead Voldemort raised his thin index finger to his chin thoughtfully and murmured "Yes, I didn't really expect you to. Potter is well-protected even without his mother's love. Pity, he would have made a good ally"
Wormtail sighed in relief. "Come Wormtail. I expect that the Death Eaters must be onto Snape's tail by now. Let's have some fun and watch."

* 

Snape ran quickly, darting from the trees. The Death Eaters were onto him, he knew that. He cursed himself softly for that being the only thing he knew of the meeting his Double had attended. "Damn. I was too far away," he said. He had been standing behind the closest tree in the meeting place, that was the Dark Forest, which held much more danger than the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts. 
There were no centaurs here, no means of anyone good or helpful. Only evil came here, like it was some sort of Hellmouth for the Wizarding World. He thanked God that he still had the Dark Mark on his arm. Since Voldemort was evil, his mark was evil which allowed Snape to actually be able to see the Dark Forest.
Voldemort was king here at the Dark Forest. He had created it when he had been all-powerful. Every thing here obeyed his orders. Snape knew he could never stay alive for long here now that Voldemort was after him. He ran swiftly looking for the entrance or exit of the Forest.
Suddenly, a figure leaped in front of him. Snape let out a shout. He came face to face with blood red eyes, and the fur that covered the creature. A werewolf. The werewolf snarled and opened his jaws. Snape gaped and tried to back away, but at that moment, the Death Eaters came running behind him and halted to a stop.
Snape looked at them and the werewolf, whose saliva was trailing down it's fur-covered chin. He werewolf snapped it jaws again. Snape had no options. The werewolf was blocking his escape and the Death Eaters were blocking him as well. Of course, that didn't matter. If Snape ran to them, they would kill him and if he got past he'd meet Voldemort. He was trapped.


	12. The Godfather

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 12

**__**

Professor McGonagall plopped down on the seat next to Dumbledore. He looked at her, wondering if she was all right. She hadn't taken the news that Sirius was innocent easily. As a matter of fact, she had gasped in shock and fainted when she heard that Wormtail had joined Voldemort.

"I don't believe it. I just don't believe it," she mumbled, running her fingers through her hair and shook her head in disbelief. Fudge had inquired what happened. They told him that Harry just saw a shadow climb out the window. Fudge had shook his head and left in a huff, muttering about the boy's sanity, or rather, the lack of it.

Dumbledore sighed. He knew that Minerva would want to meet up with Sirius now, that she knew that she had given him injustice along with the rest of the wizarding world. Fawkes looked at Dumbledore with it's soothing black eyes and the old mage smiled.

***

Snape considered his choices and decided to take his chances with the werewolf. However, the Death Eaters closed in on him. Lucius Malfoy smiled cruelly. Revenge was sweet.

The werewolf growled and opened his mouth again, revealing rows of sharp teeth. The Death Eaters took out their wands. The werewolf let out a howl. Within a minute, three more werewolves walked out of the shadows.

Snape rolled his eyes. _This wouldn't be life if danger didn't increase did it. I could have been all evil and cruel and sarcastic, well… to some I suppose I am… but no… Lily and James had to get married and have the reason I became good in the first place, didn't they?_

The werewolves growled and advanced forward as did the Death Eaters. Snapping their jaws, the werewolves leaped. Snape shut his eyes tight, but the werewolves landed over him and immediately began to attack the Death Eaters.

In panic, the Death Eaters immediately began firing spells, none of them hitting the wolves. _Get the greasy one, _the werewolf who came first told another. The other wolf nodded and loped back to Snape and bit the hem of his robes.

The other three werewolves jumped and ducked out of the Death Eaters range of fire. The leader leaped and landed on Nott's chest. With a "oof!" the Death Eater was down. Growling the other two jumped after him and began attacking.

*

Arabella Figg paced around Lupin's living room. "Do you think he's all right?" she asked Mundungus and Sirius. Lupin had been gone for hours and she was starting to worry. Sirius sighed. "Arabella, don't worry. The werewolves wouldn't hurt him. They don't attack animals,"

Arabella nodded and sat down. Then after a second she got up and began pacing again. "Do you think he's all right?" she asked. Sirius sighed again but didn't bother to answer her. "He's fine," Mundungus said soothingly. An owl flew into the open window and landed on a table. 

Sirius jumped up and took the letter the owl had. "It's from Dumbledore!" he exclaimed, recognizing the familiar Hogwarts crest. He opened the letter eagerly, hoping to hear good news about Harry. When he read it, his face fell. It mentioned Harry all right, but it wasn't good news. He reread the letter again.

Dear Sirius, __

I have news to tell you about all that's been happening at Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom has been murdered by Wormtail. Cornelius Fudge thought that Harry did it as Harry woke up in the middle of the night and saw Wormtail at it. However, Minerva, Alona Luna, (I'm sure you remember who she is) the potions mistress and I have given him the Veritaserum, but we didn't include Fudge because he'd be after you again. Minerva and Alona want me to arrange a meeting with you. If it's fine with you, you could come at Christmas. I'm sure Harry would like that

Best Wishes,

Albus Dumbledore

Sirius smiled. The part about Harry being accused was horrible news, but he'd have his name cleared by two more people and he'd get to visit his godson. He turned to see Mundungus rolling his eyes at Arabella, who was pacing around the room once more. She stopped and asked Sirius "Do you think he's alright?"

*

Voldemort glared down at the Death Eaters. Snape had gotten away, thanks to the werewolves. Many of his followers had been injured during the battle. Two were killed and one was a werewolf. Two werewolves had died though, leaving only two more.
"The battle with Harry Potter is coming up. I hope you shall all fight better then than you did today," he growled viciously. The Death Eaters bowed their heads lower. "We are sorry Master," Lucius Malfoy muttered. Voldemort narrowed his eyes, picked up his wand and yelled "_Crucio!_"


	13. The News for Voldemort

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 13

As usual the students were in a rush to book tickets to go home during Christmas. Ron, Harry and Hermoine were staying behind at Hogwarts. Personally, Harry was worried that Voldemort would try and kill them to hurt him, so no matter what, he tried to keep an eye out for them.

Draco Malfoy wandered the halls. Crabbe and Goyle were at the Common Room, on his orders. He sighed contentedly. His father had ordered him to stay at Hogwarts this year, because he and Narcissa were to meet with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Draco was only too happy to stay. 

He hated the mansion, his parents and the fact that he was forced to be mean to Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers and especially Harry Potter. He didn't want Crabbe and Goyle following because he needed time to be alone. His father was pressuring him to be a Death Eater just like him, when Voldemort saw him fit to join his circle.

He paused and stared in disbelief. Sirius Black was walking along the corridors, obviously oblivious to the fact that he was a wanted man. Draco hid in the shadows. Sirius was wearing Muggle clothing: A black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black leather pants and was slipping his hands out of his leather gloves. He had obviously just come down from his flying motorcycle.

This was Draco's chance to make his father proud. One more of Potter's loved ones ripped away from him. Draco grinned. He silently left Sirius, his shadow unnoticed by the "murderer". Draco ran to his room, ignoring Crabbe and Goyle and quickly took out a piece of parchment and began writing:

__

Dear Minister Cornelius Fudge,

***

Sirius Black walked into Dumbledore's office and immediately spotted him and Professor McGonagall 

McGonagall looked up and stared. Sirius stared back. Professor McGonagall had been one of the people at the scenes of the crime. In fact she was the one who alerted the Ministry Hit Wizards in the first place when she found Pettigrew and him battling.

Dumbledore looked form one face to another. The last time the two of them had met, Sirius had been sent to Azkaban for twelve years. How would the two of them react now. He crossed his fingers behind his back and hoped for the best.

"Albus, I…" Professor Luna started but stopped short when she saw Professor McGonagall and Sirius staring at each other. Sirius caught sight of her and flashed her a very charming grin. Professor Luna blushed and looked away, a little smile on her face. 

Grinning, Professor Dumbledore leaned down and muttered to McGonagall, "Always the same. They're still in love with each other," Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement, watching the two of them silently flirting with each other.

***

Voldemort glared down at his supporters and smiled evilly. "I have found him," he announced finally. The Death Eaters looked confused. "I have found Karkaroff," 

The Death Eaters' expressions were nothing short of glee. Some of them even rubbed their hands together. Igor Karkaroff was pushed out of the shadows by Wormtail. "You have disappointed me, Karkaroff," the Dark Lord said murderously. Karkaroff gulped. Voldemort out his hands on Karkaroff's head and proceeded to twist it till it came off.

"No!" Karkaroff screamed in protest. The Death Eaters and Voldemort stared at him. Even Karkaroff was surprised at his own daring. "M-my Lord," Karkaroff stuttered, bowing down to the demon's feet. "My Lord, please. Spare me."

Voldemort laughed. The laugh created chills of fear in the Death Eaters' bodies. "And why, pray tell, Karkaroff, should I spare you?" the Dark Lord questioned. "My Lord, I-I have information f-for y-you," Karkaroff said. 

"Let's hear it then." Voldemort said "And I might consider sparing you, much less, take you back in, if the information is good. In fact, I promise it."

"Thank you, my Lord. You are merciful," Karkaroff said in a whisper. "Ever since I got out of Azkaban, I have been practicing the Dark Arts again. In fact, I teach it. And I excel in Divination. I have crossed that with the Dark Arts and now control it. And I just had a prediction when I had safely left Hogwarts.

I predicted that by the end of this year, you will have someone to help. That person is in Hogwarts. This person is a student there. This person is called The Ally. If you use The Ally wisely, you might achieve World Domination."

Lord Voldemort considered this and finally said "Very well," Karkaroff sighed in relief, but Voldemort next words stifled his relief. "You will die," Karkaroff stared up at the Dark Lord in horror. "M-my Lord," he said "you promised! You promised…"

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

In a moment, Karkaroff slumped down to the ground, unmistakably dead. "pormises were mad to be broken, Karkaroff." Voldmort muttered and stepped over the body.


	14. Enough

A/N: Hi! I hope to get more reviews today. Please, please, please! I deleted all 67 reviews of mine to do this chapter thing… so unfair… anyway, it's been bugging me ever since and I know I'll never rest in peace until I get 67 reviews or more. So help me out here, okay? And Coqui, I especially expect a review from you and all the other authors with me on AuthorAlert! I hope you read this and help me out and enjoy my story!

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 14

Rebeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime walked out of the village with the few giants they had managed to convince to join Dumbledore instead of Voldemort. Fridwulfa strode along beside them, never looking back. 

Soon they came to the edge and Fridwulfa took Hagrid's hand and she and the other giants Apparated out of the mountains. Hagrid felt a rushing sensation, like a cross between a Portkey and the carts the Gringotts goblins owned, except that within a second, they were on the ground.

When she had dusted herself off, Madame Maxime took charge again and started walking, Hagrid and Fridwulfa at her side. Voldemort had finally met his match. They hoped.

***

Voldemort walked into Azkaban with a confident smile on his face. The Dementors looked up as he walked in. Recognizing their old master, they allowed him to pass. Voldemort's smile grew even wider as he stepped past the Dementors.

"Dumbledore and Harry Potter think they can stop me? Hah! Every step they take, I will always be two steps ahead of them!" Voldemort exclaimed. He stopped in front of the first cell and turned around, facing the Dementors, who was watching his every move.

"Dementors! My former allies! You bear witness to the rebirth of Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort announced, for everyone to hear. Many of the prisoners looked out form the bars of their cells hopefully.

"Join me, and we will once again be at the height of powers! Join me and once more we shall rule!" Voldemort exclaimed stretching his arms wide. The Dementors stared at him once more making up their dull, gray minds. Finally, they swept over to Voldemort.

Pleased, Voldemort turned to the prisoners and yelled. "And what about you? My faithful supporters, who have beared the power of the Dementors, just for me during my downfall? Will you join me? Or will you stay here? Isolated from the world in these cells?" Encouraged, the prisoners, the ones who weren't insane or already dead, cheered.

Unknown to Voldemort, a Death Eater who had had enough, was listening to all this. Her name was Fox and she hated Voldemort with her very being. Fox wasn't the girl's real name. She had changed it because she was an Animagus and because she knew if anyone found out she was a Death Eater, she would be hated for life. Since she could turn into a fox, she had made that her name.

__

So, she thought coyly. _The Dark Lord has risen again. When I get out of here, "my Lord," you'll regret the day you killed my family and brought me to the Dark Arts._

Fox had pretty, long blonde hair, full red lips, which looked as though they were permanently wearing red lipstick, even though they weren't. She was only around twenty or twenty-two, making her the youngest Death Eater of all. She had magnificent black eyes, like black gems, which always seemed to be twinkling. Fox's parents had been Aurors like the Bones, Prewettes, and Longbottoms. They had been killed in the attempt to destroy Voldemort along with the Bones and the Prewettes. 

They had been killed ling before Harry Potter had been born. Fox was only five or six when they had died, very vulnerable. Her parents and her had been good friends with Lily and James. 

Lily and James. Fox still cried for them when she thought about that horrible Halloween night. Lily and James had been more than family to her than her own parents. She loved them of course. But she loved Lily and James even more. Fox always cried when she taught about Lily, James and Harry. Such a perfect family, ripped apart, bfore they even began to know about each other.

Lily and James had been Aurors as well. That was how they and her parents had met. When her parents died, Lily and James actually went to court and try to get custody of her. They were denied, but Fox didn't think any less of them. In fact, she loved them even more for trying. When Voldemort took her away, Fox had secretly met with the Potters. They had been kind and understanding. They could do nothing, but comfort her. Fox's world had ended when she found out Voldemort had killed them. It helped a little that Voldemort had met his downfall then. It also helped when she found out Harry had lived.

Ever since then, the hatred had set in. The intense hatred she felt toward Voldemort. Ever since then, the had vowed to conspire against him, if he wasn't already dead and if he ever rose again. Fox had been a dangerous Death Eater, before Voldemort's downfall. She and Sirius Black had shared number one in the most wanted list. Sirius Black. God she hated him. She used to like. He used to make her laugh. She knew form Lily and James that they were thinking of using him as Secret-Keeper and that he had accepted. He had betrayed them. And now they were dead.

Voldemort walked over to the cell. He stared down at her, hands behind his back. "Fox, my child," he said. He took out his wand and muttered _"Alohomora" _and pulled the door open. "You are ready to become my top Death Eater again, I presume?" he asked.

__

Dream on, you freak, Fox thought angrily. "I am ready, Master," 


	15. There

A/N: Hi! I'm sorry I didn't write sooner but I was busy with exams. I hope you enjoy chapter 15. While you're at it, read the Alternity Series as well! Enjoy!  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 15  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't do it. Draco sat there on his bed looking at his letter to Cornelius Fudge in disgust. He just couldn't finish that letter. "Damn," he muttered "and I was all set to be evil too," He crumpled the letter up and threw it into the trash. Draco, being a pure-blood wizard, knew nothing about basketball, of course, so it would have been a big surprise if he jumped up and yelled "Score!"  
  
Draco left the Slytherin Common Room, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to play with Exploding Snap. He would have laughed, if he was in the mood, when Crabbe and Goyle leaned down to get a better look at the card Goyle had just laid down and it exploded in their faces.  
  
There. Sirius stood outside Dumbledore's office and was just leaving with Professor Luna. Hmm. All that whiteness on her face was just makeup after all. Sirius brushed some away, leaving creamy skin behind. Luna giggled and told Sirius something and hurried away.  
  
Draco walked out of the shadows and Sirius jumped back, startled. Draco allowed a sly little grin to play on his face. Sirius narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing her, Malfoy?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing," Draco said coolly.  
  
"It's a free world," Sirius snapped.  
  
"Oh, touch`e, Mr. Black," Draco retorted, circling Sirius. He suddenly turned around, facing the man in front of him. "Oh and just so you know, I wrote a letter to Mr. Fudge when I saw you,"  
  
Sirius' eyes widened. "You didn't!" Draco nodded. "Bastard!" Sirius spat and prepared to attack him, kill him if he must.   
  
Draco frowned. "Calm yourself, Mr. Black. I never finished that letter. You got off this time. But be warned, you may not be so lucky next time." With that, he left, leaving Sirius to stare open-mouthed after him.   
  
"Hey!" Alona said cheerfully, returning from the bathroom, after washing away the white powder off her face. "Ready to see Harry?"  
  
Sirius shut his mouth and turned to face her and his jaw dropped again at the difference Alona had with her natural graces and beauty. She chuckled. "Sirius, you're starting to attract flies," she mocked. Sirius closed his mouth again, blushing furiously.  
  
  
***  
  
"Tell him,"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"TELL HIM!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Do. It!"  
  
"Is it the N or the O that's giving you the trouble?"  
  
Relana Rodano and Albus Dumbledore were having a heated conversation. "You know you have to," Dumbledore said persuasively.   
  
Relana rolled her eyes. "Fine!" she groaned. "I'll tell Harry my secret!"  
  
"Good!"  
  
Relana grinned. "But not today,"  
  
"Miss Rodano!" Dumbledore exclaimed, but Relana cut him off with a piercing glare. "He doesn't know your name!"  
  
"Yes, he does!" Relana said, feeling the heat creep up to her face.  
  
"No, he knows, Relana Rodano. Not you!"  
  
***  
  
Harry stumbled into the Great Hall during dinner. Professor Quirell had seemed exceptionally harsh today. Harry sat down beside Ron and Hermoine and looked around. "Hey, where's Relana? He asked surprised. Ron and Hermoine shrugged. Ron looked suspiciously at Harry's drink, but Harry didn't notice.  
  
He scooped up his dinner and ate some. Dinner was nearly over, so he tried to hurry. He took a swig of his drink and resumed eating. Suddenly, he stopped. He clutched his head. Hermoine shut the book she was reading and threw it away, not noticing that it hit Parvati Patil on the head.  
  
"Harry what is it? Is it your scar?" she asked tensely. Ron put a hand on Harry shoulder, worriedly. Hermoine realized that Harry's scar couldn't be hurting. It only hurt when Voldemort as close by and no one here was with Voldemort hidden under their clothes again, were they?  
  
She picked up Harry goblet and sniffed it and jumped back alarmed. "Oh my god!" she whispered. "HERMOINE!" Ron yelled, jolting her out of her thoughts. "Quick! We have to get him to Madam Pomfrey! Now now now!" she screamed. The Great Hall was extremely noisy and confused.   
  
"Hurry!" she yelled as Professor Sinistra and Professor Vector hurried and carried Harry, who had fainted, out of the room.   
  
"Hermoine!" Professor McGonagall yelled, hurrying towards the Gryffindor table. "Hermoine, wh- what's wrong with Harry?"  
  
Eyes filled with tears that was already trickling out, she whispered in a trembling voice "He- he's been- Oh God Professor! Harry's drink was POISONED!" she burst into tears and Professor McGonagall, to shocked to move, was trying to process this into her brain.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Ron's voice brought her back to reality. "What?" Hermoine demanded in a choked voice. Silently, Ron pointed to the High Table, where everyone but four teachers were present. Hermoine frowned. Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra, Porfessor McGonagall...  
  
She suddenly gasped as she realized who the fourth person was.   
  
Professor Quirell was gone.  



	16. Arrested

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 16

Ron Weasley started to run. "No way," he kept muttering. "No way is he going to get away with this one." 

Hermoine nodded as she and Professor McGonagall chased Quirell after him. They were prepared to do anything to catch the Death Eater. Even if it meant killing themselves in the process.

***

Alexander Quirell ran around blindly, not even caring where he ended up, just as long he escaped Harry and his friends. Quirell dashed out the castle doors. It was raining heavily. His hair was matted down his face, almost immediately.

He looked around desperately at the grounds around him. The Forest. He could Disapparate from the Forest. His shoes hit the slush of snow, melted from the warm rain. He quickly tried to get to the Forbidden Forest, but suddenly, his path was blocked by a huge bear-like jet black dog that was baring it's teeth viciously. 

"A Grim!" Quirell screamed. The "Grim" growled and approached him swiftly. Quirell slipped to his feet as he tried to escape. As Sirius advanced on him, Quirell backed away, gazing, terrified, into the wild, angry eyes of the obstacle that blocked his bid for freedom.

The two of them heard the sounds of quick footsteps. A second later, Ron, Hermoine, Professor McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Professor Kettleburn and Relana came marching out. Reolana frowned in confusion at Professor s Quirell. 

She saw Sirius and both her eyes and Sirius' widened. "Sirius Black!" she breathed

***

Lord Voldemort glared down at Lucius Malfoy. "I trust you have good news," he growled at the man bowing to his feet. 

"Yes, My Lord. And I also have bad news." Lucius answered, not daring to look up. Voldemort narrowed his already narrowed eyes. Lucius drew in a deep breath. "The progress of your new Dark Castle is coming along very nicely my Lord," he said.

Voldemort smiled. His Death Eater were carrying out his orders of rebuilding the Dark Castle he once had in the days of glory. The previous Dark Castle was at the end of Hogsmeade, where the Town Hall now stood. Voldemort had concocted his plans there, tortured and killed countless many, recruited his people there. The Dark Castle was something made of pure evil, just like it's Master, Lord Voldemort. No one good there stood a chance.

Suddenly, he turned his attention to Lucius again. "Anything else?" he snapped. Lucius nodded. "More good news, my Lord," he informed his Master. "Harry Potter has been poisoned," 

The Dark Lord smiled again. "Ah, my _faithful_ Death Eater has done his duty then,"

Lucius could feel the anger build up his chest. He had been more faithful, he was sure. And yet, he never got anything back. Not even a praise for the Muggles he had tortured when Voldemort had been all powerful.

"Yes, well, my Lord. Your _faithful _Death Eater seems to be… shall we say… troubled." Lucius said, almost smirking. Voldemort frowned.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. 

"Your _faithful _Death Eater has done Your Lordship's orders, backing himself up into a corner, as a consequence. The way this episode has turned out he can never be a threat to Harry Potter again." Lucius said, trying, and failing miserably, to keep the glee out of his voice.

Voldemort looked like he was about to kill something at this point. Lucius cowered in fear. Then Voldemort did something Lucius never expected him to do. He smiled. "Ah well. I can easily replace him. That person Karkaroff predicted who was going to come. The Ally. He will do just nicely in my little scheme."

"I thought we agreed that Karkaroff _was not to be trusted_," Lucius said coldly gazing at the hem of his Master's robes.

"True. But Karkaroff was best when it came to predictions. They always come true. I will trust him for the last time. Which is true considering that he is now dead." Voldemort said, his fingers against each other and on his chin, thoughtfully. "But nevertheless, the Ally will only be here at the end of the year.

"Until then, my best bet is still the Death Eater at Hogwarts. I will free him. When I break Azkaban open, that will signal the new beginning of the reign of Lord Voldemort!"

***

Cornelius Fudge turned to Dumbledore who was looking very upset. "So, he didn't perchance tell you why poisoned Harry, did he?" he asked, a little grin creeping up onto his face despite himself.

"He was a Death Eater, Cornelius," Professor McGonagall said tonelessly. 

"Death Eater, eh? This one wasn't so careful like his brother was he? Caught him before the year ended…"

From the Ministry car, Quirell yelled. "Azkaban will not hold me, Dumbledore! I will be back! This won't keep me from what I came to do!"

With that, the Ministry car drove off.


	17. Escape

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 17

Harry was finally out of the Hospital Wing, too soon in Madam Pomfrey's opinion. But Harry was glad to be out. He had had no visitors, at least not that he knew of. Maybe they had visited him while he was asleep.

Now that he was out, maybe his life would be normal again. He highly doubted it.

He opened the door to the Gryffindor Common Room, and it suddenly became deadly quiet. Then, after a second or two, cheers erupted and Harry found himself being hugged by practically everyone there.

"You're finally out!" Hermoine sighed happily. Harry nodded.

"What happened anyway?" he asked. Hermoine's face turned grim.

"Quirell poisoned your drink," Ron informed him.

"Always knew he couldn't be trusted," Fred added.

***

Lord Voldemort marched into Azkaban, for the second time in the year. The first was to inform the Dementors about his plan to break the prison open. Now he was going to do it.

He ignored Fox in her cell and walked up to Quirell's and gave him what appeared to be a pleasant smile, but Quirell knew better. "Ah, Quirell. You seem a little uncomfortable in that cell of yours. Let me fix that."

And with that he took out his wand and yelled "_Alohomora!_"

***

"Man, they really started the Quidditch matches late this year." Fred commented. He and the rest of the Quidditch team were observing the notice Professor McGonagall had just put up in the Common Room, telling the Gryffindors when their first match was going to be.

Time passed on, and Harry was accepting life in Hogwarts once more. Defense against the Dark Arts was taken over by Arabella Figg. Harry had finally figured out that she was really the old Mrs. Figg, who he once presumed crazy.

It was strange, seeing the new faces of teachers. Professor Kettleburn, who swore loudly whenever Quirell was mentioned, instead of Hagrid. Professor Luna, the heavenly substitute teacher from the detested Severus Snape. And of course Quirell and Arabella Figg in the place of the new Defense post.

* 

"Your path has been cleared. You will now go to Hogwarts again and cause chaos," Lord Voldemort hissed. Quirell forced himself to look away. 
    "Yes, My Lord,"
    Voldemort nodded. "Meanwhile, I will find out what it is that is protecting Potter." The Dark Lord said. "It is not Dumbledore anymore… something stronger… but what?" and he launched himself into deep thought.
    
Meanwhile, the medallion that Harry had on glowed. This medallion would help him. The power here was immense. However, if fallen to the wrong hands… the world might as well end.
    
And now as it lay on Harry Potter's neck, while the boy slept, the medallion glowed with power. With strength.
    
With evil.
    


	18. Talking to Their Graves

A/N: Sorry I haven't written for so long, I've just been having a really bad case of writers block

A/N: Sorry I haven't written for so long, I've just been having a really bad case of writer's block. I'm not over it yet, so this isn't my best effort…

**__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 18

Quidditch was back on and the Gryffindor team were doing better than ever, what with Quirell in jail and out of their hair. Votes for the new captain of the team would be cast next week, and the whole Gryffindor team knew that it would be Harry, seeing as he was the best. 

Harry hoped to God that he wasn't chosen, what with Voldemort's return and the homework he had been putting off because of his poisoning, he wouldn't have five minutes to himself.

Even with the dread of being voted captain, Quidditch was a blessing. Out in the open air, Harry felt that it was the only place where he could truly feel at ease with no one bothering him and asking if he was okay.

*

He watched the boy play the game. He was every bit as good as his father, except of course, his father was a Chaser, not a Seeker. _You will _pay, _Potter. I swear it… _he vowed. _It's all just fun and games now isn't it? Well that's over, that's been over the second you touched the TriWizard Cup. The Dark Lord will take care of you. Very good care. Unless I get to you first… unless I do, he'll take very good care of you…_

"Very goodcare. Very good care." He whispered and silently drifted away…

*

The match arrived and it was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. Draco was over the moon of this, hoping against hope that Relana was willing to put Quidditch before Harry, and that when Gryffindor won against Ravenclaw, she would dump Harry.

No such luck. Relana had stopped by at breakfast to wish Harry good luck. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table today, because she was afraid the Ravenclaws would regard her traitorous if she sat with Harry, their strongest opponent, during game day.

Lee Jordan was comentating as usual. He swore when the Ravenclaws managed to score, earning himself, dirty looks from Harry, Ron and Hermoine, the Ravenclaws and threats to remove him from his position as comentator from Prof. McGonagall.

Harry saw the Snitch and saw Cho Chang searching desperately for it herself. Harry dove and Cho saw him and the Snitch and quickly dove, but it didn't matter. Harry had caught the Snitch before she was even halfway there. The Snitch struggled to get free as cheers erupted from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff stands.

*

Harry took off his robe and changed into his school clothes, but before he could put on the top of his robe, he heard a rustle. Frowning, he tossed the top of his robe to the bench and slipped into his sneakers and walked outside, shirtless, his smooth, very muscular chest exposed to the cold wind. He stepped outside and his nipples instantly grew hard from the chill.

He shivered and kept walking, looking around the grounds suspiciously. Then he saw a dark pool on the grass.

"Ohhhh no!" he moaned. "Please don't be blood, please don't be blood, please don't be blood…" he said softly. Then he saw a body where the blood had trailed from, facing upward. Harry wanted more than anything to run back inside and put on a shirt. Being outside, shirtless with his nipples hard, discovering a body on the floor and a pool of blood made him feel very exposed and vulnerable.

He stared at the face, and turned white. Hannah Abbot. She was dead. And a note was taped to her hand. Harry read it and a chill went up his spine.

__

Watch your back, Potter, or Hannah will soon have someone new to play with. You.

*

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome and thank you for attending the funeral of Miss Hannah Abbot," the voice droned on. Harry stared around the cemetery. He saw the pale, shaken face of Susan Bones. The dead, haunted eyes of Ernie Macmillan. 

Harry knew well that Ernie and Hannah were next door neighbors and had been dating in secret since the fourth year. At the start of the fifth year, they had decided to let people in on their relationship. _Well, freaks who like each other die with each other, _Harry thought disdainfully. Then he just realized what had run through his head. _Now where the hell did THAT come from?_

He shook his head, trying to clear it. He had probably been around the Dursleys too long, probably. After all attitude like that was bound to catch on, sooner or later… "You all right, Potter?" 

Harry looked up to the kind face of Professor Kettleburn. He nodded slowly. 

"Yeah… I guess…" he replied slowly. Kettleburn nodded.

"This must be hard for you. If there's ever anything you need…" 

"Yeah, it's okay… I'll deal… eventually…" Harry assured uncertainly. Prof. Kettleburn nodded again, hugged him and swiftly walked away.

Before he knew it, the service was over and people were star ting to depart, except for Ernie and Mr. and Mrs. Abbot who were staring at Hannah's grave as if in a horrified trance. Harry started to leave too, when something caught his eye. 

Lily Potter 

1969-1988

Beautiful mother of the Savior 

And next to that grave…

James Potter

1968-1988

Glorious father of the Savior

And behind that grave was…

Peter Pettigrew

1968-1988

Fallen Protector of the Father and Mother of the Savior

Harry felt his rage boil inside of him. He knelt next to his parents grave. The anger had changed into uncontrollable sadness. A tear rolled down his face. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

He knew it would bring them back, but he needed to tell them everything that had happened to him. "Wormtail's a liar." He managed to choke out through gritted teeth. "He betrayed you. I'm sorry. Sirius is the Protector." He cleared his throat. He let out a sob and continued. He knew that they couldn't listen to him, but it felt good to tell someone all of this. 

__

Those who are dead never truly leave us, you know, Dumbledore had said.

"…and now he's in jail for poisoning me," Harry informed. Suddenly he became aware of how late it was. "Goodbye," he said softly and got up and placed a kiss on the top of his parents grave and kicked Pettigrew's 'grave' and left the cemetery.


	19. Return of the Mati Daemon

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 19 **__**

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 19

A/N: I'm back! And now I'm not takin' any prisoners (I always wanted to say that!) Sorry I took so long. Thanks to all the reviews, I've decided to give HP another try! Thanks, all you who told me to go on with this fic!

Parvati Patil sighed as she finally got into bed. "Finally," she murmured. It had been such a long day. The bed felt so good right now. She frowned as her leg touched a piece of paper. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the blanket that covered her. She looked around and finally spotted a piece of paper on the side of the bed.

__

Terry! She wanted to howl in frustration. Terry Boot was her boyfriend. He had slipped in a love note on her pillow, asking for a date, during the beginning of the year. That was how she had fallen in love with him. But now, it was getting annoying. She was getting so much attention from him lately, she felt like she was being smothered to death!

__

If this is another love note, I'm dropping him like a bad habit! She vowed to herself. She opened the note, practically tearing it to pieces in her frustration. She wanted to grab Terry by the neck and wring it. She was just so sick of his clinging. 

__

Parvati-

I have admired you form afar. No more. I want you for myself, and I have a way of getting things I want. Soon, Patil, you will be mine!

-Your Secret Admirer

Parvati gasped. "Oh my god!" she whispered. This was exciting!

Suddenly, she froze. Someone was behind her. Her blood turned cold as she heard someone whisper "Parvati," in a hoarse voice.

* * *

Is it true? __

Can it really be true?

Am I finally free?

A trail of green smoke hovered around in the cemetery. _A crack, _it realized. A hairline crack split the tombstone of James Potter. _Amazing! I can float through cracks. And now I am free to destroy the world again!_

And I know exactly how that crack got there too, the green smoke thought evilly. _Harry Potter is alive! My magic has worked! And now, I can finish what I started all those years ago in James Potter – in his own son, Harry Potter! _

It floated around the cemetery in joy. _Now, I will destroy the world, just like my kind were created to do. I, the last of the Mati_ _daemons, just like I knew I always would!_

As it floated out of the cemetery, an evil cackle was sounded. A cackle even Lord Voldemort would fear.

* * *

Harry followed Professor McGonagall to the door, frowning in confusion, at the woman's grim, determined, slightly sickly green, face. 

"Peppermint Roll," the teacher said, stopping in front of the gargoyle. It leaped out of their way, allowing them through. 

Prof. Dumbledore looked up from his Pensive as they entered, and for one horrible moment, Harry thought that they had decided to expel him. Dumbledore gave a small smile to them. "Sit down, Harry," he turned to McGonagall. "Thank you, Minerva. That will be all." 

After she left, Dumbledore sat down on his seat and watched Harry for a few seconds. Then he continued. "Harry, do you remember asking me, when you were only eleven years old, why Voldemort would want to kill you?" he questioned.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied. Dumbledore sighed.

"I had hoped it would not come to this, Harry, but I suppose I must. It is time for you to know the truth." Then he began. The truth was finally going to come out. And as harry watched the old man's troubled face, he wasn't so sure if he wanted to know what it was… 

A/N: Okay, back to my annoying cliffhanger ways. (smirks devilishly at readers) Sorry, but you have to wait until episode 20 if I'm in a good mood, or episode 21 or 22 if I'm in a bad one. And since finals are on Thursday, who knows when those are gonna come out… (He he)

P.S: BTW, Mati is Malay for Death or Dead, so you know, the daemon is bad news. So R/R if you like, flame me for dragging it out, I don' care. I'm jus' so happy to be back to writing. 

P.S.S.: Check out my stories, like:

Lady Marmalade (I swear it's good for a few laughs, but I don't have enuf reviews!)

Season 7: Evil at Large (Don't have much reviews for this Buffy fic either,)

The Angel Connections (One measly review!)

The Uprising of BIOJECT (Three reviews!)

And if you're interested in slash, check out my evil side, Slashboy! 


	20. Accident

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 20 

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 20

The spirit flew straight to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, halting when it heard a loud voice say, "All righ', gang! Here we are! Hogwarts!" whoever it was boomed. 

The Mati daemon watched in interest as a giant walked through, with a whole bunch of giants behind him. _Hagrid! _The Mati daemon realized with glee. It had met Hagrid on the grounds when he was inhabiting James Potter after he graduated. 

__

I don't know how, the daemon mused, unable to be heard, not until he possessed someone, _but maybe the idiot can be used in my plan to destroy the world. _Anyway, there was no time to think about that. He had a job to do. Harry Potter was right within his reach…

***

__

Has it really come to this? McGonagall wondered as she watched the stars from the balcony of the deserted Astronomy tower. _Harry is to be exiled. Voldemort has returned to full power, and murdering. And now the poor boy is about to learn his history. _

She rubbed her hands together, realizing it was getting a bit chilly. _Are we ready for this is? Is Harry ready for this? Ron? Hermoine? Relana? Are any of us ready for this, even Riddle?_

"McGonagall?" The professor turned to see the Potions mistress watching her. 

"Is something wrong, Alona? She asked.

"I was actually bout to ask you the same thing," she said, stepping out of the narrow doorway, wearing a dark green, tight-fitting dress, which ended just before her knees. She had dyed her shoulder-length blond hair black, put on a little makeup, taking away her white face effect, a gold brooch around her neck, and wearing green high heels. 

"Wow," Minerva said. "You look nice," 

"Thank you," she said, actually blushing. "Sirius is taking me out tonight. To dinner, and maybe a movie. I wanted to look my best, just, you know, to make up for all the missed time."

"But black hair?" Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I thought it would look better with this dress, than blonde hair, don't you think?" Alona asked.

"Oh, definitely," McGonagall said honestly. "And nothing's wrong. I was just thinking," she replied. Alona nodded, and started to walk away.

"Oh, Alona," McGonagall called. The beautiful young woman turned back to face her. "Good luck on your date. It must mean a lot to you to go out of your way like this," 

"Thank you."

"But, won't your hair suffer from the dye?"

"No, it's temp-dye, and I know a simple spell to make them healthy after the date again," Alana smiled, and turned and left. 

***

Sirius whistled as Alona emerged from the front door. "You look hot," he said appreciatively. Alona grinned, and sat delicately on his bike.

"First time, I ever had to stand outside a school to take a girl out," he joked.

"Oh, you are so out of it," she replied with a teasing smile. "It's the hottest thing to do when you go out on a date these days," 

As the bike glided through the air, Alona frowned as she spotted green smoke floating around her. "Sirius," she said in alarm. "Is there something wrong with your bike?"

Sirius didn't reply. Alona supposed he couldn't hear her. Suddenly, the bike bucked. "Sirius!" she cried in alarm. "What are you doing? Are you alright?" 

"Alona!" he yelled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She called back, but then the bike buckled again, and she clutched onto Sirius's strong abdomen. "Sirius!" she yelled. "There must be something wrong with your bike! I think we ought to stop!" 

"I can't!" he shouted. "There's no place to park!" Then, suddenly, the bike bucked so hard, Alona's grip was shaken away and she lost her balance. She fell, screaming. She saw the bike fling Sirius off and saw him fall from the sky, as she did. 

Alona's scream drowned out her boyfriend's. She saw the ground rush up to meet her, shut her eyes, and felt a tremendous pain as she hit the cement road she and Sirius had fallen to. Then, nothing…

A/N: Will Sirius and especially Alona live? Will Voldie strike again? When will I tell you of Harry past? What does the Mati Daemon have up it's mist? Find out… 


	21. 50 Years Ago...

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 21

Harry Potter fiddled nervously with his cloak as he watched Prof. Dumbledore pace around the room. He let out a polite cough to let him know that he was still here. Dumbledore looked up in surprise. "Oh, oh yes, Harry," he said. 

"Professor, I'd like the truth please," Harry said softly. Dumbledore nodded. 

"Very well, Harry. However, the truth goes farther than when you or your parents were born. It goes back to when Voldemort was known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. When was that…50 years ago, I believe…" Dumbledore said, scratching his beard thoughtfully.

__

50 years ago…

Tom Marvolo Riddle gazed nervously at the room of expectant eyes. He gulped. Was this a mistake? _He wondered. _I knew I shouldn't have said yes to that letter. Now look at what I've gotten myself into. 

He gave the room a quick nervous glance again.

"Riddle, Tom," Tom straightened himself out immediately. A mistake or not, he was going to have to face it like a man. Or a scare 11 year old boy who wished more than anything in the world to wake up and discover that it was all a dream. But he knew he couldn't do that. This was no dream.

"Riddle, Tom," the woman called again, a hint of impatience in her voice. 

Tom walked up to the stage and sat on the chair. He pulled on the hat and sat there, frozen. "Hmmm," a soft voice said. Tom knew that this must be the Sorting Hat's voice. "Let's see. A good mind, well applied, I see,"

I read a lot, _Tom silently told him, biting his lip. The hat did not reply, but instead observed other things_

about him. "Let's see what we have here. Ooh, loyalty. A must for a Hufflepuff, indeed!" Tom's temper

flared. Now wait one minute! _His mind yelled. _ I am most _certainly NOT _ going to be in Hufflepuff!

_"No need to shout, Mr. Riddle," the Hat said coolly. "I wasn't about to put you in Hufflepuff. It seems_

to me, from what I've seen, you belong in-"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

***

"Hey," Ron Weasley greeted his friend, Hermione Granger, in the library.

"Hi," she whispered, not bothering to look up from her Transfiguration book. Ron plopped down on the

seat opposite to her and took a noisy bite out of his apple. Madam Pince marched over at once. 

"Apples, or any types of foods or drinks, are _not _allowed in the library, Mr. Weasley," she snapped,

leering at him. Ron grinned sheepishly and transfigured it into a book. "Hmmph," the vulture sniffed, nose 

in the air as she walked away. Ron turned to Hermione, who had still not looked up.

"Whatcha readin'? he asked, watching her. 

"Transfiguration." She said in a low voice. "In case you haven't noticed, our OWL's are in a month,"

"We have a whole month to study," Ron protested. Hermione looked up sharply.

"Don't tell me you haven't even _started!_" Hermione gasped. "Ron, this exam's really important. You could be kicked out if you don't have enough OWLs. Do you want to be a dropout, something that hasn't happened in Hogwarts in 632 years?"

Ron looked up carelessly. "Oh, I'm sorry, what?" Hermione sighed and went back to studying.

***

"I can't believe it!" Harry exclaimed. "Voldemort in _Gryffindor? _How? All those stories? Everyone telling me was in Slytherin all this while…"

"Please, Harry," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. "Calm yourself. I will get to it. All will be revealed shortly. Then, he began his story again…

__

50 years ago…

Tom stifled a yawn when he entered his common room. It had been months since he was sorted into Gryffindor. He supposed he shouldn't have yelled like that when he thought he was to be in Hufflepuff, but would not go there! Not that everything was going great here.

Tom's life, apart from classes, which he threw himself whole-heartedly into, sucked. He barely had any friends. Only his roommates talked to him. Shane Mallone, Danny Foster, Jay Harris and Rebeus Hagrid. Shane and Jay were old friends since kindergarten. Danny was supposedly a child prodigy, who had turned down a scholarship to Harvard to come to Hogwarts. Or so he said. Tom didn't believe a word of it. Only Rebeus Hagrid was the one he felt close to.

Rebeus , Tom had suspected since he saw him, was a giant. At first, he thought he had accidentally cast an Engorgement on himself, but those were only due to last for a month at most. There was no denying it. Tom had never told anyone, not even Hagrid, but he hated _Muggle-borns. Mudbloods. How _dare _they think that they would ever have a place here, in the magical world?_

He sighed and threw himself on his bed. Well, there was nothing he could do. He was a bloody Gryffindor. He was meant to love Mudbloods. How he wished he could change that! 

The next year, everything changed…


	22. The Awakening Evil (Part 1)

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 22

50 Years Ago…

Two years passed since Tom Riddle had been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, Tom was a third-year and a prefect. One of the youngest in the century. He was a social outcast, being a half-blood. The wizards didn't accept him, and he had not been very subtle about his dislike toward Muggle-borns, driving them away. 

"How did he ever get into Gryffindor?" he often overheard people whisper. "Maybe it's because I'm better than you lot," was his reply. That usually shut them up. Usually. One day, Tom walked into his room, which he shared with four other boys, including a half-giant, which every student in school feared. Rebeus Hagrid.

"What have you got there, Hagrid?" he demanded when he saw his large roommate hiding something in the closet.

"Eh? Oh…er, nothin' Tom. Nothin' at all," Rebeus said. Tom advanced on him, maliciously drinking in the fear etched on Hagrid's face. 

"I asked you," he said quietly, watching Hagrid back away, "what you have there,"

"An' I told ya it's nothin'" Hagrid replied hotly.

"Very well," Tom said. "I believe you,"

"Yeh do?" Hagrid asked in surprise. Riddle nodded.

"Of course," he replied. "We're friends. What kind of a person would I be if I didn't believe my own friends?" A cruel smile appeared on his face. "Now, I need a new robe. Step aside, Hagrid. My robes are in the closet,"

***

__

Well, _Tom thought to himself, grinning as he watched Prof. Dippet and Dumbledore talk to Hagrid, _the fool _does _serve a purpose after all! He's sure to be expelled, leaving my path clear to destroy the Mudbloods, 

_Things were going better for Tom than he'd hoped. They had never found out who controlled the Basilisk that attacked the students. Many injured, some dead. One in particular, but he'd never liked that fool Myrtle anyway!_

Two years passed. Tom was now a fifth year, soon to sit for his OWL's, which, he was confident he'd pass with flying colors. 

Tom walked around the corridor silently. He was now on a new mission. Destroy Dumbledore. He had been watching Dumbledore as carefully as Dubledore had been watching him ever since the Basilisk attack. He was pretty sure Dumbledore knew Hagrid had been framed. Well, he'd take care of that.

He headed for the Girls' Bathroom, but froze when he heard a low chanting. He whirled around and walked to the classroom closest to he bathroom and peeked in. He sucked in a breath when he saw the sight in front of him. 

Four students were chanting in low murmurs, and they were floating! _They were holding hands and had their eyes lightly closed, so they didn't notice him. _Well, well, well, _he thought to himself gleefully. _What have we got here? 

He was about to step in when the earth beneath him trembled. He ducked behind the classroom door, keeping out of sight from the Four. "Earthquake!" one screamed. 

"Idiot! We don't get _earthquakes in London!" another snapped. "It's obviously our spell! Whatever we did, it worked!"_

"Well, make it stop!" A female voice now. 

"Yeah. I don't like this!" Another woman. Tom heard someone sigh impatiently.

"Then why did you help us with our spells?" it was the second voice Tom had heard. Suddenly, the ground stood still. Someone was crying now. Tom smiled and rapped his knuckled against the door to let them know they weren't alone. He stepped out of the shadows. The four students, two male, two female stared, petrified.

"Well, I don't think Prof. Dippet will take very kindly to your spells, now will he? Follow me, please," he smirked. 

***

__

"Please, don't," one of them, a girl with light brown hair, pleaded.

"We mean no harm," A boy said. Tom shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, but as a prefect, it is my duty," he told them, enjoying the effect his words had on them. "Why, you could very well be the reason behind the attacks two years ago, couldn't you?"

"We haven't been practicing that long," a Black boy, obviously the leader, as he was the one who had yelled at the boy who screamed Earthquake, said. Tom tsk-tsked.

_"Well, if I told Dippet that you were behind the attacks, who's he going to believe? Me, a Gryffindor who achieves 99% or 100% in every exam and test and a current prefect, or you, four students who are out late at night practicing spells that shake the earth?" he questioned._

A smile played on his lips as the frightened children grew paler. And just when I thought they couldn't get whiter! _Tom chuckled. _Why, they make Albinos' look like Africans! 

"Unless…" he said coyly, watching their ears prick up. 

"Unless?" the Black boy prodded eagerly. Tom smiled. 

"Unless you let me join your little group," Tom proposed. "I'm eager to see what spells that book you were reading from contains," He could practically see the gears in their heads turn. On one hand, if they let him join, who knew what could happen. They could end the world or something! On the other hand, if they didn't take up his offer, they would get expelled and ruin their entire lives!

"Deal," the Black boy said quickly, extending a hand. Tom's smile grew wider and shook it. With his immense knowledge of magic, he could use this as an opportunity to rid the world of the Mudbloods. Or maybe even take over the world! Whatever. It mean he would need a terrifying name. Something that meant death. Like Voldemort, which was French for 'flight of death'. Voldemort. Yes, he liked that. Yes! Soon would begin the reign of… 

Lord Voldemort…

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: This is Part 1 of Voldemort's ascent to power. Part 2 continues in the next chapter including Harry, Ron and Hermione. 


	23. Ascent To Power (Part 2)

A/N: Hey, Part 2 of Voldemort's past is up. This chapter is called Ascent to Power. Look out for Part 3, simply entitled Lord Voldemort. Or Voldemort. Maybe Lord. Whatever. 

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 23

__

Tom Marvolo Riddle glanced around the dark room nervously. The classroom was only lighted by a few candles, casting a creepy shadow over their faces. He shivered as he watched his "friends" faces. Ezra, a black boy was the leader. His sister, Eliza, was holding his hand and Riddle's. The other. Denny something-or-other, had his eyes shut tightly. And the pale blond girl, Sarah What's-her-name had her big brown eyes open wide. 

These people caused the room to shake? _Tom asked himself, glancing scornfully at them. _They don't even look like they could make jelly tremble! _"Alright," Ezra said, clapping his hands together, snapping Tom out of his reverie. "Let's try the spell we did last night again," They linked hands and slowly began to chant._

Tom closed his eyes and murmured the words. He felt his feet lift up the air. How did he know the words? Why did it feel as if they were burned forever in his memory? He didn't know the answers to his questions, so he just focused on the spell. He was distinctly aware of some commotion around him. Screaming and crying. He shut his eyes tighter.

He began to chant louder. Suddenly, he felt a hand sting his face. He eyes flew open. "Who dares—" he began, but stopped when he saw the state of the classroom. His eyes widened in a shock. Books, quills, papers, chairs and tables were strewn everywhere, like worthless playthings. In the middle of the classroom, a crevasse ran deep.

"Oh dear," he murmured. Eliza was trembling, her brown eyes wide with fear. The others looked just as shocked and dumbfounded as he. 

"Nothing like this has ever happened before," Ezra commented, eyeing Tom suspiciously. 

"Maybe four of you weren't enough for the spell's maximum power," Tom suggested. "Maybe you needed more,"

"Yes…" Ezra muttered, still watching him. "But none of our spells ever had effects before last night. The night you were very _close by…"_

"What are you suggesting?" Tom asked angrily. The others too were now watching him, sizing him up. "You think I'm responsible for all this?" Ezra sighed.

"look, we're all very tired," he replied. "Let's just go to bed and we can figure out what to do about this tomorrow," 

"But what about…that?" Denny asked nervously, running his fingers through his curly carrot-colored hair.

"Tomorrow," Ezra said. "We can figure out what to do then. And until we do,we were never here. Understand?" They all nodded. "Good. Now, let's go before some prefect catches us,"

***

Tom slept late Sunday morning. "TOM! GET UP!" Tom groaned and rolled around to see Daryl Mason, the boy who had replaced Hagrid in Gryffindor. Tom shut his eyes tighter and rolled around so as not to face Daryl.

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!" Tom groaned and sat up. 

"WHAT?!" the spitfire roared in anger. He despised being called by his full name, the name given by his father. Daryl shrank back meekly. 

"Sorry," he apologized. "It's nearly noon," Tom was baffled.

"And I care why…?" he snapped. 

"And Prof. Dumbledore is looking for you," Daryl smirked. Tom's jaw dropped. "Something about an earthquake,"

***

__

Tom ate his lunch quietly, watching Ezra, who sat at the Hufflepuff table. Hufflepuff, _Tom sneered. _Figures.

__

Tom hadn't gone to Dumbledore yet, and he didn't intend to. After lunch, he stopped Ezra by grabbing his hand. "Where's the book?" he hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ezra said. 

"Don't lie to me," Tom growled. He grabbed Ezra's neck and pressed his thumb. "Where is it?"

"Lost," Ezra stated simply. Tom pressed harder. Ezra's eyes bulged. 

"Where is it?" Tom asked quietly. Ezra began to choke. With one swift movement, he produced the book out of his backpack. "Thank you," Tom smiled, before strangling the other boy to death.

***

__

"Okay, Dumbledore," Tom smiled, walking down the slippery, steep steps to the Chamber of Secrets. He held the book in one hand, and a lantern in the other. "Let's see what you're made of,"

He placed the lantern down on the dank floor and blew away the dust on the book. 

BLACK MAGIC

__

Tom opened the book and read the pages. He flipped open to the last page and grinned at the author's name.

Salazar Slytherin

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: Part 3 is 'Lord Voldemort'


	24. Voldemort (Part 3)

**_Harry Potter & the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 25_**

**__**

A/N: Hello! Chapter 25 of my Harry Potter story is u— ***scream as audience throws rotten food at him*** "**What is WRONG with you people?! I don't want your food!**" **stalks off the stage muttering about ingrates* Chapter 25 of HP & the RoV is up!**

_"We seem to be missing someone," Tom said coldly that night. _

_"Ezra will be here," Eliza replied. "He's the leader. He hasn't missed a single day yet,"_

Yes, _Tom inwardly smirked. _But he's never died before today,

_"I don't understand it," Denny said. "Why is he so late?"_

_"Let's start without him," Tom snapped. He picked up Salazar Slytherin's book and flipped open the pages. _

_"We can't do tha—" Eliza began to protest._

_"Shaddup!" Tom yelled. "I'm reading it. If you want to join me, then fine," He stopped a page and began to chant. He felt Eliza's hand reluctantly take his. Soon, his feet rose in the air, as did theirs. The room started shaking again. Eliza let out a scream. Tom gripped her hand as well as Denny's._

_"Let us go!" Denny yelled. Tom ignored him._

_"Ow! You're hurting me!" Eliza shrieked. Tom's felt rose higher and higher, with the other three protesting. The Tom let go. _

_Tom opened his eyes, to see the open crevasse. _Nice job, _he congratulated himself. These kinds of murders were what he prided himself on. They were slick, fast and neat. He slowly floated down and inspected the crevasse. To his horror, he saw a hand clinging on to the edge. He peered inside and saw Eliza's pale face. A gash was on her white face._

_"TOM!" she yelled weakly. "Help me!" An evil grin appeared on Tom's face. He slowly raised his foot. "My name's not Tom," he told her as he stepped on her finger. Eliza screamed and lost her grip. As Tom watched her fall to her death, he continued, "My name is Voldemort,"_

*          *          *

_The next day, Dippet stepped onto the stage in the Great Hall during breakfast. "Student's!" he called, holding up his hands. "May I have your attentions, please?" The students stopped eating and turned to the headmaster. "I have some terrible news," Dippet continued._

_"A series of attacks have appeared to the school," Dippet announced. "Four students have been killed already. Students are to pack their bags and return home until this mystery has been solved and the killers have been stopped. You are all excused from your classes today to pack. The train shall be tomorrow at 8 a.m. That is all, thank you,"_

_As he left, whispers broke out through the students. Everybody had wild rumors. "I hear that blind giant slugs attacked the students," a kid next to him whispered to another person. Tom inwardly rolled his eyes. _Amazing, _he thought sarcastically. _Amazing how a second ago, he didn't even know this problem existed, and now…

_He got up from his seat, and with a swish of his cloak, headed for the Girl's Bathroom._

*          *          *

_Tom's eyes scanned the pages of Salazar's book. His lips moved as he silently chanted the ancient words. The eyes of the snake statues began to light up in a red light. Their mouths lowered and the poisonous gas escaped. Tom closed his eyes and uttered the words._

_"Hear me, spirits!" Tom shouted. "Acknowledge your master!" A long hiss was echoed in the room._

"Master…" _Tom's eyes flew open. _

_"Acknowledge your master!" Tom yelled again._

"Yessssss…" _A hand shot up from the dirt. Tom watched excitedly as the other hand followed._

*          *          *

_"Well, this is it," Prof. Dumbledore said as Prof. Dippet and Prof. Selena watched the second crevasse. "If we can't solve this, Hogwarts will have to be shut down,"_

_"How can we possibly find out who is responsible?" Prof. Selena asked. _

_"I don't know," Prof. Dippet replied sadly. A scream was heard, and the three teachers froze._

_"Let's go!" Selena cried, and they rushed out. Their eyes bulged as the saw demons flying and attacking the students. _

_"Help! Help us!" someone shrieked. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and uttered a curse. A demon let out a screech as it caught on fire. Selena and Dippet hurriedly began fighting them off. _

_"It's not working!" Selena yelled. "Not for us anyway, Dumbledore!" _

_"Take care of this," Dumbledore ordered them. Then he rushed off. Tom, who was watching all of this, widened his eyes in shock as his demons one by one died. "You there! Stop!" Dumbledore called. Tom turned and ran. _

*          *          *

_"I believe this is our culprit," Dumbledore said, bringing Tom forth. Dippet and Selena stared in surprise._

_"Surely you jest, Dumbledore," Selena said. "I mean, look at him! He's only a mere child!" _

_"Never underestimate the power of a man, my dear professor," Dumbledore warned. "He has caused earthquakes and demons."_

_"How?" Dippet questioned, adjusting his glasses, getting a better look at Tom. _

_"This book," Dumbledore held up the spell book._

_"My god!" Selena gasped. "That's the book of Slytherin. Lost for ages, it's magic can only be used by a Slyhterin. The _heir _of Slytherin, no less," Dippet turned to Dumbledore._

_"Dumbledore, what should we do?" he asked. "This boy is a threat!"_

_"Headmaster, I believe that we should show mercy upon the boy," Dumbledore advised. "His power is great—" At this, the three of them sneaked a glanced at Tom, who was watching them with hate in his eyes. "However, I believe that for the first time in it's life, the Sorting Hat has made a mistake. A change in houses is obvious,"_

_"Yes, the boy obviously belongs in Slytherin," Selena said thoughtfully. "Well, I shall leave you two to this. I shall tell the students that the threat is now over," _

*          *          *

"So what happened?" Harry asked. 

"The next day, Tom Riddle was placed in Slytherin," Dumbledore replied. Harry nodded. He now knew about Tom's history, but his own—. 

There was a knock on the door and Kettleburn peeked in. "Pardon me Dumbledore, I have some very bad news. Sirius and his…date. There's been an accident. The doctors think their dealing with a DOA, whatever that means," Harry stiffened. _DOA? Where do I know that term?_

"Well, let's get to the hospital," Dumbledore said. Harry froze. He had suddenly remembered what DOA meant. 

DOA.

_Dead on arrival._


	25. Survivor

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 26

**"****W**hat could _possibly _be taking the doctors so long?" Harry asked. Remus Lupin sighed tiredly. 

    "Harry, please calm down," he consoled. "We're all exhausted, and we all want nothing more than to see Sirius alive, and we will, so just be patient," Harry shut his eyes tightly. Remus was right. It was a hard night, and he just wanted to go back to Hogwarts and sleep, but he couldn't until he knew that Sirius would live.

    The door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in frantically. "Harry," Hermione breathed in relief. She and Ron had pale, drawn faces. "How are you doing?" Harry stared at her as if she were insane.

    "Are you kidding?" Harry asked her. "HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?" Hermione backed off meekly. 

    "Did you get anything on Sirius yet?" Ron asked, running his hand through his shock of red hair. Harry shook his head. "Don't worry," Ron said, placing a sympathetic hand on Harry's shoulder. "Before you know it Sirius will be—oh here's the doctor!"

    A young woman with black hair graying at the sides walked up to them. "Mr. Potter?" 

    "Yes?" Harry asked nervously. Remus and Dumbledore stood up.

    "I'm Dr. Peters. We've run several tests on the victims, and we have some bad news," she said.

*          *          *

    Parvati Patil giggled as she found another mysterious letter under her pillow. This was so great. Her secret admirer was getting more intense. And she liked it. It was such a switch from her dull, boring boyfriend, Terry Boot.

    _I wonder how he'll react to this if he found out, _she wondered. She briefly toyed with the idea of not wanting a secret admirer, but then she decided that she shouldn't be so guilty. Terry was nice, of course, but that was it. He was just _nice._ She was a young woman. She had needs and wants. She shouldn't just be tied down to one boring man. __

_    We should be able to date anyone we want, _she told herself. How else was she to know who was to end up with? _Does this mean I'm breaking up with Terry? _She wondered. No, she decided. So what if she wanted to date two boys? There was nothing wrong with that. She turned on the radio on her nightstand. With no electronics allowed, her stuff had to run on magic instead. She put in her favorite CD inside. The latest from Britney Spears, _Britney. _She hummed along the first song, _I'm A Slave 4 U._

*          *          *

    "What are you talking about?" Remus asked. The doctor sighed.

    "I'm afraid that only one of the victims survived," Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Dumbledore held their breaths. 

    "Who was it?" Hermione whispered.

    "It was—" Dr. Peters started, but was interrupted.

    "Dr. Peters to the Emergency Room, please. Dr. Peters to the Emergency Room," 

    "It was?" Ron urged impatiently.

    "Sirius Black is the survivor," All five of them let out their breaths. Remus tensed up again.

    "Oh no," he moaned. "Is Alana—" Dr. Peters nodded.

    "I'm afraid so," she said gravely. "We did everything we could. For a second, it seemed that we might have been to able to save her, but then—" she didn't finish her sentence, but Harry knew what she meant. "Keep in mind, Sirius in very bad shape right now. He has cuts and bruises all over, and maybe even amnesia, or be in a coma,"

    "Can we see him?" Hermione ventured. 

    "Well…" Dr. Peters bit her lip uncertainly. "I'm sorry, but only Harry may do so," Harry nodded and went to the room Sirius was in.

A/N: Sorry, this is such a short fic, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys.


	26. Lavender's Plan

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort

**Part 26**

****

****

****

    "So, how's Sirius?" Fred Weasley inquired. Harry grinned.

    "He looks pretty bad," Harry admitted. "But the doctors assure us that he's going be just fine," 

    "Right," Hermione said. "Right now, our biggest worry are the O.W.L.'s,"

    "And the N.E.W.T.'s," George reminded.

    "And don't forget the Quidditch Finals," Ron said. "Plus Professor Luna's funeral," Sirius and Professor Luna, the Potion's Mistress, had gone on a date, but something had gone wrong. Sirius's bike had crashed, killing the woman, and seriously injuring Sirius. 

    "Another funeral," Hermione sighed. "It's so depressing," she closed the Transfiguration text-book. Madam Pince wasn't in the library, so they weren't ushered put for talking too much. People weren't concentrating on studying, anyway. Parvati Patil, for example, was swooning and whispering and giggling to her best friend, Lavender Brown, about some mysterious admirer.

    "I hope Sirius gets better, though," Ron said worriedly. "Soon,"

    "You're right," Harry agreed. "Who knows when Cornelius Fudge or the Dementors might have a spur-of-the-moment idea to give Hogsmeade a check for stray prisoners,"

    "Spur-of-the-moment?" Fred inquired. "Harry, you're reading too much! You're turning into Hermione!"

    "It's the attack of the were-Hermione!" George joked. Harry gave a long howl, and everyone except Hermione burst into laughter. 

    "Hmmph," she sniffed. "I don't see what's so funny,"

    "Aw, come on, Hermie," Ron chided, punching her playfully on the arm. "We're just having fun,"

    "Still, you never know," Hermione scolded. "The Dementors _could_ be scouring Hogsmeade for Sirius even as we speak," 

    "Dementors?" Relana Rodano asked, entering the library and joining their table. "Boy, you guys haven't read the newspapers for a long time, have you?" 

    "Who has?" Fred asked. "There's been more going on in Hogwarts right now than there is in the real world."

    "Oh, I wouldn't say that, what with Osama bin Laden," Relana said.

    "Who?" George asked, frowning.

    "See." Relana grinned. "He's sort of a Muggle version of Lord Voldemort," Everyone except Harry flinched. "Anyway, back to the Dementors, I don't think they're going to be doing much activity. At least, not until Voldemort told them to,"

    "What are talking about?" Harry frowned in confusion. Relana brought out a newspaper and pointed to an article. Harry read it, the other reading over his shoulder. 

DEMENTORS ABANDON AZKABAN 

  
    Everyone gasped in shock. "That's not all," Relana informed them. She pointed to a smaller headline. 

Prisoners escape!

    Agents from the Ministry of Magic suspect that the Dementors have turned against mankind and allowed the prisoners of Azkaban, the magical jail cell, to escape. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge went for an inspection of the prison last night, only to discover that it was empty.

_    "We don't know why the Dementors have abandoned Azkaban with the prisoners, but we intend to find out," Deputy Frizzle announced. "It's the Sirius Black issue all over again," The Minister of Magic made no comment._

*          *            *

    **Parvati-**

**        I need to see you. I want you to meet me. Soon. I want you to meet me in the Forbidden Forest in two days. Be there.**

**-Your Secret Admirer**

    Lavender giggled. "Ooh," she teased. "Parvati has a _boyfriend!_" Parvati rolled her eyes.

    "I _do_ have a boyfriend, you idiot!" she snapped. Lavender stopped laughing at once. 

    "Oh, right," she muttered. "Are you going to tell Terry?"

    "Are you _kidding!?_" Parvati shrieked. "He'd totally freak!" Terry Boot was Parvati Patil's boyfriend since the beginning of the 5th year.

    "So are you going to meet him?" Lavender asked. Parvati shrugged. 

    "I suppose so," she responded. "I really wanna find out who my admirer is," 

    "Mmm…" Lavender replied absently. Her mind was working quickly about how she could turn this little situation to her advantage. _It's simple. All I have to do is feed Terry this little piece of information. He'll be devastated. He'll march over to where Parvati and whoever are their little rendezvous. He'll see her in the arms of someone else. He'll be heartbroken, and I'll be there to comfort him, and before you know it, he'll be _mine!

    She had never admitted it, but she had always had a thing for Terry, her next-door neighbor. "Lavender?" What was that? "Lav? Lav?" Lavender decided to ignoe it, instead reveling in the glory o her plan. "HEY, LAVENDER!"

    "H—huh?" Lavender snapped out of her reverie to see Parvati with a concerned look on her face. 

    "About time you joined the land of the sane again," Parvati laughed. "What were you thinking about?"

    "Oh, nothing," Lavender lied, picking up her History textbook. "Nothing at all,"


	27. Naomi Malfoy

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 28

**__**

**__**

**__**

    Draco Malfoy crushed the piece of paper he held in his hand. He was sitting on a chair in the Slytherin Common Room. "Drake!" Draco shut his eyes tightly. _Oh no. Not now, _he pleaded. Only two people in the world called him Drake and lived to tell the tale. One of them didn't go to Hogwarts. And the other person was Pansy Parkinson.

    "What are you doing?" Pansy asked, snuggling up to him. Draco felt revulsion shoot up his veins, and resisted the urge to push her off the armchair. 

    "I got a letter," Draco replied. 

    "Where is it?" Pansy asked. Draco pointed to a crumpled up ball of paper. Pansy delicately picked it up and opened it, trying not to tear it. Her eyes widened as she read it.

Dear Drake,

    How are you doing? I have exciting news for you. I'm enrolling into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I'm transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts next year. My best friend, Fleur Delacour will be accompanying me to Hogwarts (Beauxbatons terms starts later, as you know!). I look forward to seeing you.

-Naomi 

    Pansy's eyes narrowed. "Who is Naomi?" she thundered. Fury etched her features. Draco felt himself get annoyed again. What right did Pansy have to talk to him that way? They weren't even going out!

    "She's my twin sister," Draco snapped, snatching away the paper, crumpling it up again, and tossing it into the roaring fire. The alarm in Pansy's eyes immediately left. 

    "I never knew you had a twin," she said, running her fingers up and down his hand. He immediately jerked it away. 

    "Dad thought it would be best if he separated us for our school years. We were always fighting," Draco explained. "I don't know why he agreed to let Naomi come back to England,"

    "Maybe he thought she missed you," Pansy suggested. "Or maybe he thought it would be best since the Dark Lord arose again," Draco nodded. It did sound like something his father would do. He always said that the Malfoys' stuck together. Now that Voldemort was back, making Naomi attend Hogwarts seemed to be perfect sense.

    "He wants her to have the Dark Mark as well," he concluded. At this, he raised the sleeve of his robe to his shoulder, where the Dark Mark shone. He had gotten it barely a week ago.

    "It will be so exciting to meet your sister," Pansy squealed. "And the year only consists of one month," Draco nodded. Three weeks till the O.W.L.s. The extra week was for lounging around, waiting for the results.

*          *            *

    "Check this out," Fred said to the gang, staring at a piece of paper. "All the seventh years got it today at breakfast,"

    "What is it?" Harry inquired, as Hermione peered over George's shoulder.

    "It's advertising for a college built only two months ago," Fred informed them. "The Hogwarts College of Witchcraft and Wizardry,"

    "Wow," Ron marveled. "Are you going?" Fred snorted.

    "What for?" he asked.

    "We're only going to open a joke shop. Don't need college for that, bro," George finished.

    "But you've got to finish your magical education!" Hermione gasped.

    "Why?" Fred argued. "Mom and Dad didn't, and they're doing just fine," Weak point. "Fine" was debatable, but nobody continued. Everyone knew how touchy the Weasleys were of their lack of money.

    "Who are those guys?" Harry asked, nodding to two grown-ups in Ministry of Magic robes. 

    "Protection," Relana explained, glancing up from her History book. "Now that Quirell is out again, Dumbledore felt that it would be best if you had more protection," _Damn, _Harry cursed. _I had almost forgotten about Quirell,_

    "Well, well," Hermione sneered at Ron. "So, you're finally studying, huh?" 

    "Of course," Ron answered. "The O.W.Ls' are in three weeks. How can you _not _be studying, Hermione?" Hermione's jaw dropped open.

    "I-I have been doing nothing_ but_ study, Ron!" she sputtered indignantly. She was the only one who didn't have a school book with her. "In fact, I'm the only one who's been studying like mad! I—"

    "Hermione, Hermione," Relana patted her on the shoulder. "Calm down," Hermione stopped talking, but glared furiously at Ron, who was chuckling.

A/N: Well, that's part 28. Tell me what you think of Naomi being a new character. 


	28. The O.W.L. Exams

Harry potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 29

**__**

**__**

    "No, no!" Ron screamed, clinging on to the bed-sheets for dear life. "I'm not ready to get up yet!" Harry, who was trying to pull him out of bed, sighed, frustrated. 

    "Ron! It's the first day of the O.W.L.s'!" he snapped. "Come on! We're going to be late for the first exam!"

    "But I'm too tired!" Ron protested, shutting his eyes even tighter. Seamus slapped his hand to his forehead.

    "I can't take much more of this," he said to Harry. "I'll meet you downstairs, mate," Harry nodded absent-mindedly, for he was holding a chainsaw, sawing Ron's bed in half.

*          *            *

    "What are the ingredients for the Hipernicus Potion?" Hermione quizzed.

    "Half a tail of a newt, a human eyeball and three strands of fur from a cat," Relana recited from heart. Hermione nodded. "Think you're ready for the O.W.L.s'?" she asked. Relana sighed tiredly.

    "I don't know," she replied, rubbing her forehead. "This is so tough,"

    "Yes, well, just be glad you don't have the N.E.W.T.s' to deal with," Angelina, one of the Gryffindor Seekers, said.

    "This is so hard!" Katie Bell wailed. "There is no way we can pass!" The Great Hall was in the middle of a crisis. Books and bits of paper were strewn everywhere. People were talking animatedly. The fifth and seventh years were yanking their hair in frustration as they quizzed each other on everything they knew.

    "You're lucky you have Potions first," Relana said to Hermione.

    "You do?" Harry asked in surprise, coming in with Ron. "That's strange. We have Transfiguration,"

    "They mix up the students," Hermione informed them. "Do you know how to change a table into a chair?" Harry nodded, as Ron sat down, and uttered the magical words. Cries of protest were heard as the Gryffindor table changed into a large stool.

    "The bell is going to ring in five minutes," Ron said, checking his watch, as, with just a flick of her wand, Relana reversed Harry's spell. "What do you have after Potions?" Hermione started to answer, but the bell cut off her words.

    "Lets go," she said instead, gathering her books.

*          *            *

    "As usual," Professor McGonagall said as soon as everyone had taken their seats according to the Seating Chart pasted on the doorway. "You will use the magical Non-Cheating Quills. Anyone caught looking at another's paper, or making noise, shall be cast out of the classroom. You can then kiss your chances of going to the sixth year next year goodbye."

    Harry clutched the medallion he had gotten from the beginning of the year for good luck. "Do it, Potter," Draco Malfoy hissed next to him. "You'll need all the luck you can get,"

    Harry smirked. "How will you pass, Malfoy? You're not allowed to cheat this year!" Fortunately, Professor McGonagall passed their table before Draco could answer. "You may all start now," she announced.

*          *            *

    _I _do _wish he'd hurry up, _Relana thought snappishly as she watched Professor Binns slowly give them their exam papers. _How does he expect us to finish the exam in time, if he takes up three-quarters of it?_

    "I warn you," Binns started. Relana threw up her hands in frustration, gritting her teeth.

*          *            *

    Hermione smiled as she whizzed through the questions. _These are easy, _she thought to herself as she used her Non-Cheating Quills. She froze in horror as she stared at her next question.

8. What is the difference between a Wolfsbane Potion and a Wolfborne Potion?

    She quickly tried to think of the two potions. But then, she realized something horrible. She had forgotten _everything!_

    "I hate my life!" she moaned, causing Padma Patil, who was sitting right next to her, to stare oddly.

*          *            *

    "It was horrible!" Hermione complained, later that day. 

    "Snape's face? Yeah, you're right," Ron agreed. It was now evening, and the exams had just ended for today. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room. They had invited Relana inside, but she had flatly refused, since only Gryffindors' were allowed in, and she was a Ravenclaw.

    "How did you two do?" she asked, running her hand through her hair. Just then, Fred and George stumbled towards them, their faces tired and drawn. 

    "Torture, pure torture," George gasped as he plopped down on the cushion. The other three agreed whole-heartedly. 

    "We have to do this for four whole days more," Harry reminded them. "So don't get to comfortable. We're studying again in a few minutes," Fred, George and Ron groaned at the thought, and Hermione glared at them sternly.

    "Now, now," she chided, her work ethic coming back to her. "Harry's right. _Don't_ get to comfy,"

    "Wow, Hermione," Ron marveled. "You finally said someone other than you was right. Could you put that in writing so we may show our grandkids someday?" Hermione sneered as the rest of them guffawed.

    "I'm glad to see you're all getting such a laugh at time like these," she said coldly, opening up her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and reading, lips in a straight, tight line.

    "Come on, Hermie, we're sorry," Ron apologized.

    "Hmmph!" was the reply that came back.


	29. Return

Harry Potter and the return of lord voldemort part 29

A/N: Okay, Part 29 is here, so you know that the Season Finale of HP and the RoV is coming up soon. 

    "Finally!" Ron gasped in relief. "It's the last day of the exams!"

    "Hmm?" Harry asked. He had been intent on reading his Potions textbook. "Can you believe we have Practical magic to do as well?"

    "Harry, you look terrible. I really think you should have slept last night," Relana said worredly.

    "Did _you _sleep?" Harry asked.

    "What, and miss precious hours studying?" Relana scoffed, as if the idea was ridiculous. Harry, Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes.

    "What do you have—" Relana started, but Prof. Dumbledore grabbed her arm.

    "Miss…er…Rodano, may I see you for a minute?" he asked. Relana narrowed her eyes.

    "Okay, Professor," she said, stepping away from the group that was watching them curiously.

*          *          *

    "Hey, Terry," Lavender Brown smiled, as she slinked down next to him in the Ravenclaw table.

    "Lavender?" Terry asked, confused. "What are you doing here? This isn't the Gryffindor table," _He is so cute when he's confused, _Lavender thought with a sultry smile.

    "I know," she said, touching his arm. "I have something to tell you. It's about Parvati,"

    "What?" he asked, worried. Lavender grinned, showing off her perfectly white teeth. She lowered her lips to his ear and whispered everything.

*          *          *

    "You have to tell them," Dumbledore said, watching Relana.

    "I can't," she said. "It's too soon,"

    "You've had the whole year to reveal who you really are," Dumbledore told her.

    "And every time I feel is the right time, something happens," Relana argued. "I mean, come on, think about it! Sirius in an accident, Neville Longbottom's death, everything! This year has been a living hell for everyone! The last thing they need is to find out who I am,"

    "You're the one who will help Harry defeat Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said calmly. "And that won't happen until he know who you are,"

    "I know," Relana said, sighing. She suddenly looked very tired and old. "I know. Just…just…give me a bit more time, okay? I swear, before the year is out, Harry will know who I am,"

    "He will have to, anyway. We have no idea what Cornelius Fudge will decide when the year is over," Dumbledore reminded her. _As if I need reminding, _Relana rolled her eyes.

*          *          *

    Alexander Quirell ran through the trees, panting. The words of the Dark Lord ran through his mind. _You, Quirell, are a very important asset to me. Without you, Harry Potter would live to see yet another year. _Now Quirell knew what he had to do. He raised the knife from its pouch at his side.

    _Hogwarts, _he thought grimly. He was here. Now all he had to do was get in, and get to Harry. Easy enough. He walked softly through the bushes. "Oh!" Quirell's blood turned cold. He turned to see…

    "Kettleburn!" Kettleburn, who had been kneeling to get something, straightened himself and stared coldly at him.

    "Quirell," he glared. "What are you doing here?" Quirell felt hot rage boil in his veins. He clutched on tightly to the knife. Then, with a roar, he lunged for Kettleburn.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Season Finale coming out soon!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except the story, of course.


	30. Relana's Secret

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 30

**__**

A/N: Welcome back! Chapter 30 is up, meaning that Chapter 32, the finale is just two episodes away!

"WE'RE FREE!" Ronald Weasley screamed in joy as he tossed his textbooks away. Hermione gave a huge grin as she stepped out of the classroom. 

"_We're _free, Ron. We don't know about Harry and Relana," she said.

"Blah, blah, blah," Fred smirked as he appeared with George around the corner. 

"Hello!" Relana smiled pleasantly as she appeared with Harry.

"What took you so long?" Ron demanded. "We're headed out to the Quidditch Field," At this, Harry, Fred and George groaned. "What?" Ron asked alarmed.

"We just remembered," George said glumly. "There's still the Quidditch Fi—" Suddenly, Prof. McGonagall appeared announcing: "The Quidditch Final has been cancelled,"

"What?" Relana gasped. "Why?"

"Professor Kettleburn is dead," she said grimly.

*          *            *

_At last, _Parvati Patil thought to herself. _At last I'm going to meet my Prince. My Secret Admirer,_ She looked down to the note she had gotten this morning.

Meet me at the Quidditch Field 

She opened the door that led to the field. "I'm here my—" she stopped dead and let out a gasp she saw who it was. "No!" she shrieked. "No it can't be!"

Vincent Crabbe stood there, waiting for her.

*          *            *

_It can't be true, _Terry thought to himself, wiping the tears away from his eyes with the sleeve of his yellow shirt. It couldn't be true, what Lavender had just told him. Parvati was cheating on him? Impossible.

"Don't you waste any of your precious tears on _her,"_ Lavender said, watching him, mouth set in a tight line. "She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve _you. _Not if she's so willing to throw her relationship with you just like that," she snapped her fingers to illustrate her point.

"It's not true," Terry whispered.

"I wish," Lavender said quietly.

"It's not!" Terry said, more insistently. "It can't be!"

"Fine!" Lavender snapped, hands at her hips. "Don't believe me. Go out to the Quidditch Field and see for yourself. I bet at this very moment, Parvati's in a lip-lock with her precious admirer,"

"Fine! I will!" Terry yelled.

"FINE!" Lavender said, raising her voice to match his. "If you want me, I'll be in my room! Packing!" Packing. That's right. They had to pack up soon to go home. Terry watched Lavender's slim figure marching away. He shook his head and turned to go to the Quidditch Field.

*          *            *

"I don't believe this!" Parvati hollered. "All of this time, _you _were my secret admirer!?" Crabbe nodded. "Argh!" she screamed through gritted teeth. "I cannot believe I gave up Terry for—for _this!"_

She turned and froze. Terry was standing there, tears flowing freely down his face.

*          *            *

"I need to tell you guys something," Relana said. She was sitting in the empty Gryffindor Common Room with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You're pregnant," Ron guessed. Harry smacked his arm. Relana sneered. Then her face turned serious again. _I—I can't do this, _she thought, but then she caught Hermione's eye. _Tell them, _she seemed to be saying. _They all deserve to know,_

Relana took in a deep breath. "Actually," she said, her expression turning serious again. "What I have to say is _very _important," she sucked in another breath. "And Hermione knows what it is. It's time I told you too,"

Harry leaned forward in interest. "Well, what is it?" he implored. 

"I…" she bit her lip. "I am… not Relana Rodano," Harry's eyes widened, as id Ron's.

"I am," she continued. "Rowena Ravenclaw,"


	31. Rowena's Secret

Harry Potter and the Return of Lord Voldemort Part 30

A/N: I deleted the fourteenth chapter, so I could make space for one more Chapter.

"I don't understand," Harry protested. "How could you be Rowena Ravenclaw? You'd have to be at least a thousand years old!" Ron, however, turned on to Hermione.

"You knew about this?" he asked in an accusatory tone. "And you never told us?"

"I couldn't!" Hermione defended herself. "I promised Rowena!"

"That doesn't matter!" Ron snapped. "We're your _friends! _Your _best _friends!" Hermione didn't reply. She knew that no mater what she said, it wouldn't keep Ron calm. Then Ron turned to Rowena. "And you!" Rowena flinched. "If you're Rowena Ravenclaw, how come nobody but Hermione noticed it?"

"Ron, in all your years in Hogwarts, have you ever seen a picture of Godric, Salazar, Helga and me? Ever?" The three of them thought about it, finally shaking their heads.

"That's because we were careful to never show our pictures in print," Rowena replied. "We had much to fear when we created Hogwarts,"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Before we opened Hogwarts, we were all warriors." She explained "All of us. Before Hogwarts, there was an evil sorceress by the name of Icicle. You can tell by her name that she loved the cold.

"All of England was under her spell. There was ice, snow and sleet everywhere. We knew we had to do something about it,"

"What did you do?" Harry asked. Rowena sighed.

"Sit down, you three," she said. "This could take a while."

*          *          *

Parvati Patil searched desperately for her ex-boyfriend, Terry Boot. _I'll kill Crabbe, _she thought furiously. _This was not supposed to happen! _She was supposed to dump Terry and live a happy life with tall, dark, handsome man, leaving Terry in the dust, moaning for her.

Instead, here she was, combing the whole castle trying to beg for forgiveness and get back together with him! "I hate you, Crabbe," she muttered. "Look at what you did to me!" She pounded on Terry's door. There was no answer.

She peeked inside. Jeffrey, Terry's roommate and best friend was packing up. "Hey, Jeff," she greeted. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Parv," he grinned. Parvati blushed. She had always thought Jeffrey was cute. _No! _her mind scolded. _Do not think about him. Look at where you're in now when you cheated on Terry, _

"Parvati?" he asked, worried when she didn't answer. She blushed again.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I was wondering if you'd seen Terry," Jeffrey shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry," he shrugged. "I thought he went to the Quidditch Field to see you," She sighed in defeat, shoulders slumped.

"Thanks, anyway, Jeffrey," she murmured. She stepped outside, tears rolling down her cheeks. Resigned, she walked to her room. She stopped when she heard moaning and giggling. _I wonder who that is?_

She knew it couldn't be Hermione because she would never have a boy in her room. January and Kimberly…maybe. _Maybe it's Lav, _she decided. She opened the door quietly and peeked in. She gasped in horror at the sight that greeted her.

Terry and Lavender were making out!

*          *          *

"Icicle was not unlike Voldemort," Rowena said. Ron and Hermione winced. "Her goal too was for immortality and to rule the world. Eventually, we were able to overthrow her,"

"What happened then?" Ron whispered.

"Her spell was destroyed. The temperature returned to normal. Then, we decided to resign from warriors and become teachers. We opened Hogwarts and allowed students in," Rowena told them. "We had draperies of ourselves. However, Salazar wanted to do away with the Muggle-borns and half-borns. We didn't allow it, and he vowed to come back and kill us,

"Terrified, we destroyed every print of us. We thought he'd get someone to murder us," she shivered. "Then, one day, I came to talk to Godric, and I saw, to my horror, he and Salazar were fighting. Salazar stabbed Godric, but he, Godric, swore that one day, in a thousand years, his heir and Salazar's heir would continue this fight. Salazar agreed, vowing that his heir would win,"

"I couldn't allow this to happen, so I rushed off to my chambers. I had created a potion to preserve one's body until the drinker wanted the spell to wear off. I drank it, and then I awoke at the end of last year, when Voldemort rose again,"

"Well, well," a cold voice sneered. "Isn't that nice?" The four of them turned around.

"Professor Kettleburn!" Hermione screamed.


	32. The Last Murder (Season Finale)

Harry Potter and the Return of Voldemort Part 32

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Rowena gaped at the "dead" Professor Kettleburn. He gave them a cruel smile "I suppose you have already guessed that I'm You-Know-Who's servant,"

__

Funny, Harry thought, _I'd have thought that Voldemort's Death Eaters would be daring enough to say his name. _"How?" Hermione whispered. "We all thought that Quirell…"

"Yes," Kettleburn agreed coldly. "Quirell did draw a lot of attention to himself, didn't he? The truth is, when his brother was discovered as You-Know-Who's servant, he dedicated himself to being an Auror. However, the Ministry wasn't sure of him. Dumbledore, though, is always ready with the benefit of the doubt.

"He allowed Quirell to work here. Meanwhile, after I resigned, I wen't to search for You-Know-Who. Pettigrew, however, beat me to him. You-Know-Who told me not to attend his meeting at the end of last year. He wanted me to come back and kill you,

"Quirell was hired this year. He knew someone was about to betray Hogwarts. I was careful. I kept my distance. I managed to get him into Azkaban. This, however, made another problem. With Quirell out of the way, and everyone suspecting he was the killer, I could not try to kill Harry anymore. My master had to get him out of prison to make it seem as if he was after you again.

"By this time, he knew I was the Death Eater. He escaped from Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy, but luckily, my master warned me of him," Kettleburn concluded, an insane smile on his lips.

"What'd you do to Quirell?" Rowena asked, horrified. Kettleburn didn't answer, instead holding up an object. Harry gasped. It was Quirell's severed head!

* * *

"Cornelius, this is very unnecessary," Dumbledore said. 

"Now, now, Dumbledore," Cornelius replied, holding up his hand to silence the old man. "It was put to a vote, as I promised. Everyone—well, nearly everyone, decided it was best if Harry id not return next year," 

"You are making a big mistake," Professor McGonagall told him, frowning angrily. Cornelius chose to ignore her, instead marching forward in determination.

"Where is the boy?" Cornelius asked, looking at the two of them.

"He is near the Forbidden Forest, near Hagrid's hut," Dumbledore informed. Fudge nodded.

* * *

Colin Creevey and his brother, Dennis, were walking and talking animatedly, going toward the Forest. "I want to explore!" Dennis said excitedly. "Come on, Colin! Please? I've never been to the Forest before. I hear that Harry Potter has been there a million times. At least once every year!"

Colin reluctantly agreed to allowing Dennis see the Forest, though he himself had never seen it. "Here we are," he said, nodding towards it as they came. "And, look! It's Harry! And those other guys he hangs out with!"

"Hey, look!" Dennis pointed. "It's Professor Kettleburn!"

"I like him," Colin agreed. "He's a really nice teacher. Unlike that stupid Professor Quirell. Let's go say hi," they walked forward to greet the five people. _Strange, _Dennis thought, before following his brother. _I thought I overheard professor McGonagall say that he was dead._

* * *

"There he is!" McGonagall pointed. "With Weasley, Granger, Rodano and the Creeveys',"\ 

"Hurry now," Cornelius said, hurrying toward the small group. "I have urgent business at The Three Broomsticks at three o'clock!" _Urgent business indeed, _Professor McGonagall thought disdainfully, hurrying after him and Dumbledore. _All he wants to do is have drinks and flirt with that slut, Rosmerta!_

* * * 

"You shouldn't have come here," Harry said.

"Well, how were we to know that he was evil!" Colin yelled.

"No talking!" Kettleburn hollered, pointing his wand at Harry's chest. "Or I'll—"

"What's going on here?" Cornelius Fudge interrupted, bursting through. "Ah, hello, Kettleburn!" McGonagall gasped in shock, seeing the teacher she had thought was dead.

"He's a Death Eater!" Hermione warned.

"Nonsense!" Fudge blustered. 

"Fudge! He must be!" McGonagall said. "This man is supposed to be dead!" Kettleburn turned his wand onto the Minister. He believed.

"How?" Fudge whispered, horrified, eyeing the wand. Kettleburn let out a nasty laugh.

"Dumbledore is such a fool!" he cackled. "He actually believed I left because I had enough of working with dangerous animals, when the truth is that I was searching for the Dark Lord!"

"So he's back?" Fudge asked, turning deathly pale. Kettleburn nodded. "I'll be kicked out of office for this!" he slapped a fat hand to his forehead.

"We have other things to worry about!" Ron snapped. Suddenly, Harry grabbed for Kettleburn's wand, accidentally swiping against his hand.

"OW!" Kettleburn screamed, his flesh boiling. Everyone watched in horror and fascination as the skin burned away, turning black and falling to the floor. "Son of a bitch!"

"Hit him again, Harry!" Ron cheered, but Kettleburn had other plans. Using his deformed hand, he held Harry back, some of the skin crumbling. With the other hand, he held the wand. 

"Now, you die!" he hissed. "Avada Kedavra!" But by the time the green light had started growing at the tip of the wand, getting ready to shoot, Harry kicked the wand away. Eveyone watchd in horror as the wand shot its spell at…

"DENNIS!" Colin screamed. Dennis's eyes rolled up into his sockets. He was already dead when he slumped to the floor. For a moment no one moved or spoke. Then, all hell broke loose. Colin dropped to the floor with his brother, tears in his eyes. Harry had whipped out his own wand, and was frantically shooting spells at Kettleburn who as desperately trying to avoid being hit. Fudge seemed stunned, mumbling "No more office. No more office," unaware of what was happening around him.

Ron was swearing and hitting Kettlebur. Hermione was helping.

"I won't die!" Kettleburn gasped. "Not when I'm so close!"

"Was so close," Rowena corrected him, flinging out an axe and tossing it to an amazed Harry. He didn't argue. He just beheaded his enemy.

* * *

Hermione knocked softly on the door of Harry and Ron's room. "Hi," they greeted her.

"We were just packing," Ron said. "How's Colin?"

"He doesn't want to go home," Hermione said. "According to Madam Pomfrey, his parents are abusive. He can't imagine what will happen to him if he tells them Dennis died."

"Poor kid," Harry winced. In a sick way, he was glad that all this had happened. Now Fudge had real proof from a Death Eater that Voldemort was back. That meant he was definitely coming back for his sixth year.

"By the way," Ron interrupted. "How did Rowena have an _axe _with her?" Harry shrugged.

"You heard her," he said. "She was a warrior. I suppose the axe was her weapon. She must have kept it with her throughout the centuries. It was in perfect condition,"

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked him. "The train will be here in half an hour, and they're posting our OWL grades to our homes. Harry, yours have special orders to go to the Weasleys," Harry nodded. 

"I'm ready," he said.

"Me too," Ron nodded. "Let's get a carriage,"

"You guys go ahead," Harry said. "Sirius is still with Madam Pomfrey. I just want to go say goodbye," Ron wanted to say goodbye too, but one warning look from Hermione told him this was something Harry wanted to do on his own.

* * *

"How was the year?" Mrs. Weasley asked them, hugging all of them. Harry, saw, out of the corner of his eye, the Dursleys watching them warily. And amongst them were _Aunt Marge!_

Oh no! Harry thought, but it didn't last long. He was going back to Hogwarts! And he had defeated yet another of Voldemort's minions! Nothing could ruin the feeling of pride he had right now. Not even Aunt Marge.

A/N: Must be my longest chapter yet! I promise sixth year will be longer! And with longer chapters! Think my story is over? Not a chance! Look out for my story 'Harry Potter and the Days of Darkness' in April. See you then! Sorry for the long wait for my next series!

I thought it'd only be fair to warn you of the several characters you'd see in the sixth year who will play a big role:

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Rowena Ravenclaw

Draco Malfoy

Cho Chang

Lawrence

Voldemort

Lucius Malfoy

Peter Pettigrew

The Anointed One

Chelsea Donovan


End file.
